What Am I?
by RetroGirl
Summary: Yugi loses a shawdow game to Bakura, but Bakura does not take Yugi's puzzle. He does something else to Yugi, when he turns him into a girl. And now Yugi's friends must find Bakura to turn Yugi back or will Kaiba get in their way?
1. Chapter 1 The Punishment

What am I?

By Retro Girl

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I win this shadow game." Said Bakura.

"I can't believe it, my Dark Magician should of beaten your monster." Said Yugi-Yami.

"Yes, but my monster's attack points were double from both of our card grave yards."

"I didn't know that!"

"Yugi, you should of read up on the latest cards that Kaiba made for Duel Monsters."

Yugi-Yami put his down head and knew Bakura was right. "I guess you want my Millennium Puzzle now."

When Yami went back to his soul room and Yugi was about to take off the puzzle around his neck, Bakura said. "No!"

"No?" Said Yugi.

"Don't want your puzzle this time, but I'll do something else to you for losing this game."

Yugi felt scared. "What would you do, to me?"

"You'll see."

Bakura took his Millennium Ring and hold up to the air. Yugi looked up and there was a bright flash. Yugi woke up quickly felling a cold sweat all over his body and realize he was in his room.

"How did I get here?" He check to see if the Millennium Puzzle was still with him and it was. "Oh good my puzzle is still here, I must of dream the hold thing."

Yugi get up and went to the washroom, it was dark and made some noise along the way, but he was not worry waking his grandfather. Because his grandfather was over to America to do some business and Yugi stay home to take care of the shop for him. When Yugi finely got to the washroom, he pull down his pj's to do his business, he felt it running down his legs and hit the floor, and he knew this wasn't right it shouldn't of happen. He quickly to turn on the lights and it was hard to see at first, but Yugi clean up his mess. When he was done he looked at himself at the mirror, he notice something different about him and then he scream. Yami heard a girl screaming and quickly notice Yugi wasn't there, but him went to come to aid this mystery girl. He saw the washroom light was on and went in, and saw Yugi crying and crouched up like a ball, and also naked.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Said Yami.

Yugi looked up at Yami and said. "Some bad has happen to me, Yami."

Yami notice that Yugi's voice was different, he sounded like a girl. "Yugi your voice sounds different."

"That's not the only thing that is different with me." Yugi slowly stand up, with his arms still cross hiding his upper chest.

And Yami notice why. "Yugi you're a, you're a..."

"A Girl! Yes I know."

Yami graded a towel and wrapped it around Yugi. "It must have been Bakura's punishment for losing that shadow game with him."

"So it wasn't a bad dream, we do lose. But why would he change me onto a girl for?"

"I not sure little Yugi, but we have to find him and make him turn you back to normal and maybe we should call the others, to let them know what happen to you."

"No Yami it's too embarrassing to tell them."

"But Yugi we can't do it alone, we need their help and you know that." Yugi nodded her head yes knowing Yami was right. "Besides Yugi its still very early in the morning, we'll call them later and you'll go back to bed and get some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay Yami." And Yami walks with Yugi to bed.

In the still of the night, one light was on in Kaiba's mansion; there was Kaiba sitting at his deck writing a check for 500,000 dollars.

"Here you go Bakura, the amount we agree on."

"Yes, we did." Said Bakura taking the check from Kaiba. "And for the new cards you gave me to beat Yugi."

"I hate to be rude Bakura, but I'll be happy if you started to leave town right away."

"Don't worry Kaiba, I have a plane leaving Japan in three hours."

"Good, my driver will take you to the airport right now."

"Thank you Kaiba, and who knows I maybe back for the wedding."

"What are you talking about Bakura?"

"Oh I think you do know what I'm talking about Kaiba. I think there's something more then you paying to turning Yugi Mutou into a very sexy girl."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine Kaiba if you want to play it that. I'll just leave, good bye Seto Kaiba."

"Good bye Bakura." And Bakura walked out of Kaiba's office. Kaiba turned his chair around and watch him drove off. "And good reddens." Then Kaiba lean back into his chair more and said to himself. "Well my sweet little Yugi, I'll let you get use to your new form for the next few days and then you are mine."


	2. Chapter 2 All We Need Is Friends

What am I? Chapter 2:

By Retro Girl

It was around 7:00 o'clock in the morning and Yami was up, making sure Yugi was still a sleep. When Yami was sure, he went to the living room and pick up the phone, to call Anzu for help.

"Hello?" Said Anzu on her cell phone.

"Anzu, its me Yami."

"Oh hi Yami, is Yugi with you?"

"No, Yugi is still sleeping."

"What's wrong Yami? You don't sound to happy."

"It's Yugi, something happen to him/her, I don't know."

"What happen to Yugi? Tell me right now!"

"We lose a shadow game to Bakura and as punishment Bakura did something Yugi."

"What did he do to him?"

"He-he turn Yugi into a." Then Yami pauses for a moment.

"Did he turn Yugi a monster or card?"

"A girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure Anzu."

"How did he or she take it?

"Yugi was pretty up set about it, and it took me a couple of hours to quite him/her down and finely fall a sleep."

"Poor Yugi."

"Anzu can you come by here? Before Yugi wakes up."

"Sure and I'll get a hold of Jonouchi and Honda to come over as well."

"Thank you Anzu."

"No problem Yami, we should be over there in less an hour."

"Bye Anzu."

"Bye Yami."

Back in Kaiba's mansion; Kaiba was sitting in the dinning room, eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper, checking the stock market. Then he heard the doors open and saw his little brother Mokuba running up to him.

"Good morning big brother." Said Mokuba and giving him a big hug.

"Good morning to you too, Mokuba." Said Kaiba hugging him back. Then Mokuba step back away from Kaiba with a weird look on his face and Kaiba notice it. "What wrong Mokuba?"

"Its nothing."

"Are you sure its nothing."

"Will big brother you sound more happier this morning then usual, that's all."

"Is there something wrong, for felling a little more happy."

"No, just weird."

"Well just sit down and eat your breakfast, okay Mokuba."

"Alright Seto." Mokuba sat down next to Kaiba and looked at him again. "Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"Are you going to that me to the park today?"

Before Kaiba was going to say something, a sound of thunder crashes up in the sky. "Sorry Mokuba, I think it's going to rain today." Mokuba was sad and put his head down. "But hey don't worry tomorrow is another day, we'll then go. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you big brother!" Mokuba jump out of his sit and hug him again.

Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda just arrived to the turtle game shop before the rain started to fall. Then Anzu rang the door bell, after a few minutes Yami came down and let them in.

"Thank you for coming my friends." Said Yami.

"Hey Yami we heard what happen to Yugi and we came here to help." Said Honda.

"Is Yugi still sleeping?" Asking Anzu.

"No he's up, when the thundering started to happen."

"Don't you mean she's up, Yami?" Said Jonouchi. And everyone gave him your not helping look.

"How is Yugi taking this?" Asked Anzu.

"Will Yugi was having a hard time trying to find a pair of pants that would fit." Said Yami.

"Should of call me if Yugi need it something to wear, I would if let him some."

"Yeah a mini skirt and a tank top." Said Honda and Jonouchi laughs out loud.

"You two are horrible, Yugi's our friend and he or she needs our help." Said Anzu in angry.

"Sorry!" Said the both of them.

"Don't worry, Anzu. Yugi and I find some sweat clothes, for him/her to wear." Said Yami.

"You mean you saw Yugi naked, did Bakura gave Yugi a great body?" Said Honda.

Yami looks at Honda weird and Anzu hits him on the side of the head for that remark.

"Jerk."

"What did I say?"

"Just do all of us a favor Honda and keep your mouth shut. You too Jonouchi."

"Hey he's the one who stated it, not me Anzu." Said Honda.

Then Anzu turned around and gave them the meanest scariest look, at oh most made Jonouchi and Honda wet themselves. When they got up top; Yugi was in the living room with tears down her face. Yugi looked up and saw her friends standing there, and then she ran up to them.

"Anzu!" Cried Yugi and hug her.

"There, there Yugi. Were here, everything is going to be alright." Said Anzu.

"Yeah Yu your our best bud and we're here to help." Said Honda, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"That's right." Said Jonouchi.

"Thanks you guys, you're the greatest." Said Yugi.

"Hey Yugi can I asked you a question?"

"Sure Jonouchi, what is it?"

"Has the girl hormones kick in yet?"

Then Yugi stated to cry again and hug Yami.

"Way ago you moron." Said Anzu.

"Hey I was wondering how much of a girl Bakura turn him in."

"Ah, Jonouchi buddy. If I were you I'll stop talking now." Said Honda

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3 All We Need Is Friends part 2

What Am I? Chapter 3 (part 2)  
  
By Retro Girl  
  
(Author's Note: For who are not sure who is who. Its Japanese names for; Joey Wheeler is Jonouchi Katsuya, Tristan Taylor is Honda Hiroto and Tea Gardner is Anzu Mazaki.)  
  
Yugi was crying for a few minutes, when Jonouchi came up to her and felt bad what he said. "Hey Yu I sorry, I didn't think that question would up set you so much."  
  
"That's okay Jonouchi, its kind of hard for me to control my feelings right now. Like I feel so angry what Bakura did to me, that I want to yell and scream. But I feel sad too and it's making me want to cry." Said Yugi.  
  
"Hey I know how you feel Yugi, its not easy being a girl." Said Anzu. "But first things first, we have to find Bakura and get him to change you back."  
  
"Yeah that's right! Lets go get him!" Both said Honda and Jonouchi.  
  
"Good you two go to Bakura's place and I'll stay here with Yugi and Yami."  
  
Honda and Jonouchi looked outside and saw the rain coming much harder now. "Out there?" They pointed outside and had puppy dogfaces.  
  
"What's wrong, you guys?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Will Yu we like to help you but." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well Yugi it's raining pretty hard and we think we should go to Bakura's when it stops." Said Honda.  
  
Then Yugi get mad. "You two big jerks, go to Bakura's right now and bring his ass back over here!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone was surprise what Yugi just said and so was Yugi.  
  
"Well second thought maybe Jonouchi and I should go right now."  
  
"Yeah buddy maybe we should, to just water what right we afraid of?" Said Jonouchi.  
  
So Jonouchi and Honda lifted as quickly as they can, so Yugi can't yell at them again. Then Anzu walked over to Yugi and said.  
  
"I didn't think you had in you Yugi." Trying not to laugh.  
  
"I agree." Said Yami.  
  
"I hope they find him soon, I don't know how much longer I can take this and I have to open the store in half an hour." Said Yugi.  
  
"Are you sure, you should open today?" Asked Anzu.  
  
"I have too, because I really need something to do."  
  
"Alright Yugi if that's what you want to do, and what about you Yami? Can you help running the shop for Yugi?"  
  
"I wish I could, but my time is oh most up. I have to go back to the puzzle, to recharge." Said Yami.  
  
"Alright Yami see you later."  
  
"Yugi, Anzu good day." Then Yami disappear back inside the millennium puzzle.  
  
Then Yugi started to feel hot under-naïf the sweat clothes. "I think I need to change my clothes."  
  
"No kidding Yugi, its oh most summer time. You should wear something a bit more cooler."  
  
"But I don't think I have anything to wear."  
  
"Don't worry I help you find something."  
  
So Yugi and Anzu went to the bedroom to find some clothes.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda finely got to Bakura's apartment building, when they got to the front door. The Doorman stopped them.  
  
"Can I help you young gentlemen?"  
  
"We are here to visit someone." Said Honda.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Just wait for one minute sir." As the Doorman check for Bakura's name on his list and then he found a note, saying that Bakura doesn't want any visitors no matter what to furred notice. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but Mr. Bakura doesn't want any visitors."  
  
"Hey man can you just call him and tell him Jonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto really need to see him right now." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"No, I have my orders, that Mr. Bakura doesn't not want to be disturbed by anyone."  
  
"Listen man we need to."  
  
"If you gentlemen don't leave now, I'm sure the police will make you."  
  
"Why you."  
  
"Hey come on Jonouchi lets go." Said Honda.  
  
"But Honda."  
  
"There is more then one way to get up to Bakura's apartment." He whisper to Jonouchi.  
  
"Oh okay man, I think I get yeah." He whisper back. "Hey Mr. tell Bakura we were here okay man." Telling the Doorman.  
  
"Good bye sirs." Said the Doorman.  
  
When they get outside Jonouchi was still piss off with the Doorman. "He-shed, I have the right mind to pop that doorman a good one."  
  
"Hey relaxed buddy." Said Honda.  
  
"Relaxed? Honda I think that rain flooded your brain. We need to help Yugi and fast."  
  
"Jonouchi I know we do, but remember what I said. There is more then one way to get to Bakura's place."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"The back way."  
  
"Oh yeah right, I knew that I was just test you. Ha-ha!"  
  
And Honda was thinking to himself yeah right. "Come on Jonouchi lets go." And he started to run towards the back of the building."  
  
"Hey Honda, buddy! Wait for me."  
  
When they got to the back of the building, Jonouchi and Honda were oh most out of breath.  
  
"Man this apartment building a bigger then I though." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"Could say that again." Then Honda looked around to find the doorway. "Here Jonouchi there's the door."  
  
When he was about to open the door, the door opened by its self and stood right in front of him was the Doorman. "You two young gentlemen think I was born yesterday. You think I wouldn't know that you will try to get in the back way of this building."  
  
"No of course not Mr. we were just testing to see of you did know, good day to you." Said Honda starting to walk away from the Doorman. "Come on Jonouchi lets go."  
  
And the Doorman slams the back door hard.  
  
"Great Honda, what are we going to do?" Said Jonouchi.  
  
"I'm not sure, its not going to be easy with that doorman on guarded."  
  
They walk to the street waiting for the light to change, and then a sport car drove by and splashes them. Jonouchi and Honda were covered in dirty water, the sport car stops and backs up, and stopped right beside them.  
  
"You have lot of nerd to come back pal." Said Jonouchi ready to punch out the driver.  
  
The window from the passenger side automatically rolled down, Jonouchi and Honda looked to se who it was. It was Mai.  
  
"Oh hi there boys. I didn't realize it was you."  
  
Jonouchi looked at her and said "Yeah, right."  
  
"So what are you two doing here?"  
  
"We try to get in to this apartment building to see Bakura, but that doorman over there wouldn't let us in." Said Honda.  
  
"I could understand why him didn't, who want a pair of wet smelly boys in their building." Then she laughs.  
  
"Very funny Mai, really funny." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"Now Jonouchi, you know I wouldn't let a tough guy like yourself to stand out in the rain all day, now would I?" Jonouchi blushed. "Why don't you and your friend over there, come to why apartment to dry off."  
  
"Sure Mai and thanks."  
  
"It across the street, I met you two out front."  
  
When they got to Mai's apartment, it was huge. Then Mai through then some towels and started to make some tea.  
  
"Gee Mai this place is great." Said Honda.  
  
"Thanks, this is what I get for being a great dullest." Said Mai, poring the tea into the pot. "So what have you and Yugi been doing lately, Jonouchi?"  
  
"I've been doing fine and for Yugi."  
  
Mai notice he looked sad. "Jonouchi what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Yugi."  
  
"What about Yugi?"  
  
"Some bad happen to him/her what ever."  
  
"I don't understand, what happen to him?"  
  
"Last night Yugi and Bakura were playing a shadow game and Yugi lose to him."  
  
"So Yugi lost one game, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Its what Bakura did to Yugi after the game."  
  
"He didn't kill him did he?"  
  
"No, he did something else to him."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Bakura turn Yugi into a girl."  
  
Mai spited your tea out. "A girl?"  
  
Nodded both Jonouchi and Honda.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"With that weird ring of his."  
  
"How is he or she taking it?"  
  
"Hard and that's why we need to go see him to turn Yugi back to normal."  
  
"Yeah and that doorman wouldn't let us in, because Bakura don't want any visitors at all." Said Honda.  
  
"Well I think I could help you boys with that one." Said Mai.  
  
"How Mai?" Asked Jonouchi.  
  
"I know that Bakura goes to the same night club as I do every Thursday night."  
  
"Great that's tomorrow night we could get him there."  
  
"Not some fast there Jonouchi, its not a easy club to get into. You have to be on there guest list first and it takes months to get in."  
  
"We need to get in Mai."  
  
"Well lucky for you I have five free passes to get in."  
  
"Mai you're the greatest." Jonouchi went up and hug her.  
  
"Oh Jonouchi let me go your still wet and dirty."  
  
Honda started to laugh a little bit. "I'll get a hold of Yugi and Anzu, and tell them what's on."  
  
"Sure and tell Yugi that I'll him help, I mean her tomorrow. That I have something for her to wear tomorrow night." Said Mai.  
  
"With your tease of clothing, Yugi should be running scared." Said Jonouchi, and then Mai hit him on the arm. "Ouch."  
  
"Hey lucky for you, Jonouchi. You like the way I dress." She whispered in his ear and Jonouchi oh most fell to the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4 In The Park

What Am I? Chapter 4  
  
By Retro Girl  
  
The next day Yugi, Yami and Anzu were walking around the park, waiting for Mai to show up and Yugi was worry about leaving Jonouchi and Honda running the game shop.  
  
"Hey Yugi are you alright?" Asked Anzu.  
  
"Hum? Oh yeah I'm fine, Anzu. I'm just praying that Jonouchi and Honda don't do something foolish to the shop." Said Yugi.  
  
"With those two Yugi, who knows?"  
  
"Yugi just relaxed, I'm sure Jonouchi and Honda will treat the game shop with respect." Said Yami.  
  
"Relax, I wish I could relax. With all these things have been happening to me, I can't just relax!" Said Yugi, starting to feel up set.  
  
"Okay Yugi just calm down a bit." Said Anzu, putting her hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Here Yugi lets sit you down over there." Anzu and Yugi walk over to the park bench. "Just sit here and Yami and I will go to that café stand and bring you some tea, alright Yugi?"  
  
"Alright Anzu and Thank you."  
  
Just arrived to the park were Kaiba and Mokuba; Mokuba was running around his brother in circles and Kaiba was starting to get dizzy.  
  
"Mokuba can you please stop, you're making me feel dizzy."  
  
"Sorry Seto."  
  
"I'm going to sit down for a whole, Mokuba. You could go over to the play ground, okay."  
  
"Okay big brother can you push me on the swing later on?"  
  
"Sure, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba hug Kaiba and ran off to the playground. Kaiba lead back on the bench and notice someone with purplish-black and golden spiky hair. Then Kaiba thought to himself could that be Yugi? So he went to the other side of the bench and pulls back some bushes for a closer look.  
  
"It is Yugi." He whisper to himself and he look at Yugi to head to toe. Yugi was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that show all her curves. "Wow Bakura, did a nice job." Kaiba duck back a little making sure Yugi didn't hear him or see him. He looked back over to her and said. "She looks so beautiful, and specially her eyes." Kaiba is now happier now then he ever felt before. "I wish I could make her mine now." Then he hear someone coming and hide back in the bushes.  
  
"Hey Yugi long time no see!" Shouted Mai, who was walking with Anzu And Yami.  
  
Yugi looked up and smile. "Hi Mai."  
  
Mai went over and sat on the other side of the bench. "Here Yugi, here's some tea."  
  
"Thank you Mai." Yugi remove the lid and took a slip.  
  
"Jonouchi told me what happen to you, so how are you doing Yugi?"  
  
"I still feel pretty up set about it."  
  
"So how did you do yesterday?"  
  
"Well I ran the game shop as usual, but with Anzu's help."  
  
"Did any body notice that you were different?"  
  
"No, I mostly hided behind the counter and portended I lost my voice, so I didn't have to talk to anyone."  
  
"Smart move, Yugi."  
  
"Jonouchi told me that you seen Bakura at some club."  
  
"Yes the one on Denver Street."  
  
"Do you think his going to show up there tonight?" Asked Anzu.  
  
"I'm sure Anzu have faith with me, I see him there every Thursday dancing up a storm with every lady he could see."  
  
"Yes but how are we going get him to turn Yugi back to normal?" Said Yami.  
  
"Yami my good man, I have plan."  
  
"What's the plan?" All three of them said.  
  
"Well I we go back to my place and dress up Yugi more like a girl."  
  
"What?" Said Yugi.  
  
"Mai are you sure you know what you are doing." Said Anzu.  
  
"Come on you guys think about it, Bakura knows what most of us look like right?"  
  
"Right." Said all three.  
  
"Well if we dress up Yugi, make her more a girlie girl, so Bakura wouldn't know who she is. Then Yugi can come lire him out side in the open, we tide him up and make Bakura change Yugi back."  
  
"I don't think that works that way Mai." Said Yami.  
  
"And Why not?"  
  
"Yugi and I have to duel him in a shadow game, in order to turn Yugi back to normal."  
  
"Yes, but was it dueling with Bakura that got Yugi in this mess in the first place."  
  
"Sorry, but those are the rules of the game, Mai."  
  
"Alright if you two have to duel him that's fine with me, but the rest of my plans will work. Come on Yugi and Anzu lets go, to my place and get ready."  
  
"Mai do I have to dress up." Said Yugi.  
  
"Hey it only one night and it's the eases way to get to Bakura."  
  
"Hate to say it Yugi, but she right." Said Anzu.  
  
Yugi put her head and shake it. "Alright but just for tonight, but I don't want to look like a slut, okay."  
  
"That's my girl." Said Mai, patting Yugi on the shoulder.  
  
They started to leave the park and Yugi didn't like what she was going to do. Then she notice Yami wasn't coming. "Yami are you coming with us to Mai's?"  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but I have to go back to the puzzle, to recharge. So I could be ready for tonight." Yugi felt sad about him not coming, but Yami reach out his hand and touches Yugi's cheek. "Don't worry my lo-, my friend, I'll see you tonight alright?" Yugi nodded and Yami smiled. "Good." He looks to see if Anzu and Mai were watching them, when everything was clear he kiss her on the fore head, Yugi was surprise and Yami disappeared. Then Yugi heard Anzu calling out.  
  
"Come on Yugi we don't have all day, you know."  
  
"Coming!" Yelled back Yugi and quickly walk over to them.  
  
Kaiba sat back and had a smile on his face after listening to them. "So there going out tonight to look for Bakura. Maybe someone should tell them that he lifted the country." Then Kaiba took out his own free pass for the club as well. "Hum, maybe not for now. I want to had my fun first." Then he put the pass back into his pocket and thought about Yami, how he touches Yugi's face and kiss her as well, and that made him mad. "First thing first, how to keep that Yami guy away from her." He thinks for a few minutes and then he hear Mokuba calling out to him.  
  
"Big brother, big brother come up and push me on the swing."  
  
"I'll be right there Mokuba." Kaiba got off the bench and walked over towards him. "I'll think of something later on for tonight." 


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

What Am I? Chapter 5  
  
By Retro Girl  
  
I t was oh most nighttime and Yugi was back home after spending the day with Mai and Anzu, trying on clothes and make-up. She check to see if Jonouchi and Honda close the game shop properly and they did. Yugi took the money out of the cash register and went upstairs to put it in the safe, after she did that. Yugi went to the kitchen and wondering if she should eat something before going out again, but she felt a little sick to her stomach, about the hold thing she's going to do tonight. So Yugi just went to her bedroom to relax for a bit on the bed and then Yami appeared right be side her.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Oh hi Yami."  
  
Yami looked at her again and notice that Yugi more like a girl now then she was for the pass two days. Yugi was wearing a red halter top with a black bra, black leather mini skirt and boots, and Yugi's hair was different too. Her spikes were brushed out and the purple die from her hair was gone, now she's just a golden blond. "Yugi, you look..."  
  
"I look silly right, Yami?"  
  
"No quite lovely."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Yugi was going to say something next, but Yami gave her along passionate kiss. Yugi could feel getting lost in that kiss and getting confused, then Yami break free from her to let her catch her breath. "What was that for?"  
  
"Because I felt like it, why didn't you like too?"  
  
"Yes, no, I didn't know."  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure Yami. I'm just wondering is it because I'm girl now is that why you kissed me?"  
  
"No Yugi, it wouldn't matter if you're male or female. It wouldn't change anything how I feel about you."  
  
"How you feel about me?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes Yugi because I'm in love you. I have been for a long time now."  
  
Yugi was surprised that Yami loves her and she hugged him. "Oh Yami, you don't know how happy that makes me feel. I feel the same way about you too, but I was afraid to say anything."  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi, then he bent his head down and started kissing around Yugi's neck. "Yugi? (Kiss) What time (kiss) are we going tonight? (Kiss)."  
  
"Hum-m (gaggles) 9:00 o'clock."  
  
Yami looks at the clock radio and smile. "Good that gives (kiss) us three hours." Then he shut off the lights.  
  
Back in Kaiba's mansion, Kaiba was in his room trying to find something to wear for the club tonight. "Hum-m maybe I should wear my white t-shirt and these black leather pants, it might get Yugi's eye." Then he heard a knock at his door. "Go away I'm busy!" He yelled.  
  
"But Mr. Kaiba it's me. I have the item you requested." Said the man behind the door.  
  
"Alright come in but make it quick, I don't have much time."  
  
The man came into the bedroom, and place a small bottle on top of the table. "It is the pills you asked for, sir."  
  
"Good, now get out if here."  
  
"Yes, Sir." And the man quickly got out of his room.  
  
Then Kaiba went over and pick up the bottle, and the he smile. "Oh my sweet and lovely Yugi soon you will be mine. Life you know it will be just a dream to you and start a new one with me." Then he put the bottle into him pocket and walked out the room. 


	6. Chapter 6 Down at da club

What am I?

(Author Note: sorry it took me so long to do this story.)

The music was loud and people were jumping around the dance floor.

"Are you sure that we are going to find Bakura with all these people jumping about?" Asked Yugi.

"Hey don't worry Yugi, this club is usual this busy every Thursday night." Said Mai.

"Ouch!" Said Anuz.

"What happen?"

"Some jerk just step on my foot, Mai."

"Oh is that all, well as long your okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Then Anuz looked around the club. "I know we're looking for Bakura, but where is Jonouchi and Honda? They were post to meet us at the front, an hour ago."

"Your right Anzu is not like Jonouchi and Honda to be this late." Said Yami.

"I hope their okay." Said Yugi.

"Well I gave them their passes to get in here." Said Mai, who is starting to get mad. "And if those two are not here in five minutes, we'll look for Bakura with out them."

Mean while outside of the club, two if Seto Kaiba's bodyguards dress like bouncers were not letting Jonouchi and Honda inside.

"Sorry boys, you can't come in here." Said one bouncer.

"What do you mean man? We have passes." Said Jonouchi.

"Just no good."

"Wait man, we saw you two let our friends in, when we were just a block away." Said Honda.

"Well boys it like this, having the passes is one thing."

"Yeah so?"

"But having style to go in this club is another thing and you two have no style" Said the other bouncer.

"Why you low down big apes." Said Jonouchi.

"You can't do this to us." Said Honda.

"Yes we can." Smirk the bouncer. "Hey pal, lets show those two what style really is."

"Jonouchi!"

"Okay jerks we can take you." Said Jonouchi.

Back inside, the four friends were getting piss off at Jonouchi and Honda weren't showing up.

"Were are they? I have the mind to ring those two necks, in specially Jonouchi." Said Mai.

"Maybe they got here before us and Bakura did something to them?" Said Anzu.

"I hope not." Said Yugi.

"Something must of have to them. Jonouchi and Honda wouldn't let us wait this long for them." Said Yami. "I think we should slit up now to look for Bakura and maybe we'll find Jonouchi and Honda along the way."

"Yami is right we waited long enough, lets going and find him." Said Mai. "Yami and I will go to one side of the club, and you and Yugi at the other side. And meet back here in an hour."

Yami felt he should be with Yugi when looking for Bakura. "Mai, maybe I should with Yugi and you with Anzu."

"Now Yami, I have a reputation in this place. That I always have a man by my side and Jonouchi is not here so you have to be that man." Yami gave her a bit of a weird look. "Don't worry Yami, it's just an hour."

"If you say so."

"Well here Mai, take my puzzle. So Yami can stay in his human form a little more better." Said Yugi.

"Okay, thanks." Then Mai put the puzzle around her neck. "See you two in an hour."

So the four friends when in two teams to find Bakura, but what they didn't realize that Kaiba was listening to their conversion.

"Hum, getting Yugi maybe easier I thought." So Kaiba started to follow Anzu and Yugi.

Back outside in an allay way Jonouchi and Honda were coming to after being beaten up by those two fake bouncers.

"Ah, man did you got that number of that truck." Said Jonouchi.

"No, sorry pal. I was busy getting my life beaten right of me." Said Honda.

Then Honda and Jonouchi looked at each other and saw how bad they really were.

"You look like crap, Jonouchi."

"And you don't look so good yourself, friend."

"Hey Jonouchi."

"Yeah, Honda."

"I don't get it, Mai told us we can wear what ever want."

"I think it was Bakura who hired those guys to beat us up."

"I think you right and the others maybe in danger."

"We have to warn them." Then Jonouchi look though his pockets to find his cell phone. "Ah! This is great, this is just great."

"What Jonouchi what's wrong?

"My cell, those jerks broke my cell phone and took my wallet too."

Honda checks his pockets as well. "They took mine too, dam." Then he punches the wall. "We have to get a hold of them and let them know what's going on."

"Don't worry Honda, we will." Then Jonouchi was trying think how to get a hold of his friends. "I think going to the back way is out of the question."

"Why?"

"Honda, their maybe more guys that Bakura may paid off and at our present condition, I didn't think we'll may it."

"Well let's see if we can find a pay-phone and hope that Mai or Anzu turn their cell phones on.

For half hour Kaiba followed Anzu and Yugi, they stop at one of bars to get something to drink.

"It's pretty warm in here." Said Yugi.

"Yeah, it is." Said Anzu. "Yugi what do you want to drink?"

Before she could answer, someone bumped into her and it was Kaiba and they were surprise to see him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Said Kaiba, then he looked that them. "Oh Anzu, I didn't know you came to this club."

"It's my first time coming here Kaiba."

"And who is your lovely friend here?"

Anzu was trying to think of a name for Yugi and the only thing she could think of was. "Her name is Yu? Yuiti, that's right Yuiti."

Yugi looked at Anzu, wondering why she would name her that.

"Yuiti that's an interesting name," Kaiba thinking that Anzu should of given Yugi a better name. "Let me buy you two a drink."

"It's very kind of you Kaiba, but you don't have to." Anzu thinking this got to be a first for Kaiba being nice.

"I don't mine really, so what you two will have."

"I'll have a diet pop, Yuiti what will you have?"

"I'll have the same." Said Yugi, feeling a little uncomfortable in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at Yugi and smile. "Bar-keep two diet pops for these ladies here and brandy for me."

"Right way sir."

While they waited for their drinks, Kaiba put his hand in his pocket waiting for the right time it put one of the pills in Yugi's drink. The bartender put the drinks in front of them, when Anzu and Yugi were going to that their drinks. Anzu thought she heard her phone ringing and wondering who it was.

"Hello? Hello?" It was hard for Anzu to hear whom it was with the loud music going on. "Hello?"

"Anzu it me Jonouchi."

"Jonouchi!"

And Kaiba is thinking oh no not now and that his bodyguards should of beaten them up more.

"Jonouchi just hold on, I have a find a quieter place to talk to you."

"Try the washroom Anzu it's not as loud in there." Said Kaiba. "And could keep your friend company when you return."

"Okay, thanks. Yuiti I'll back for you." So Anzu when to the nearest washroom right beside the bar, to hear why Jonouchi and Honda didn't show up.

"Yuiti lets wait for Anzu at one of this tables, I'll pick up your drinks."

"Okay and thank you Kaiba."

"You don't have call me by my last name, call me Seto."

"Alright Seto." Yugi felt weird calling him that.

When Yugi turn her back to him to find a table for them. Kaiba quickly put the pill in one of the pops, it disappear fast. When they found the spot to sit Kaiba gave Yugi the one with the drug inside. Yugi took a big drink of it.

"Oh man, this pop is offal. When was the last time they check it?"

"Maybe I should get you some water."

"No thanks the water maybe bad too." Then Yugi felt a little lightheaded. "Maybe I should have some water."

"You don't look to good let's us go outside for some air."

"But, Anzu?"

"Don't worry we'll be back inside in a few minutes." Kaiba Helped Yugi off her chair and went to the back door.

Mean while in the washroom, Anzu can hear Jonouchi on her phone.

"Jonouchi, where you and Honda been? We have been waiting for you two to show up."

"Honda and I had a little trouble with the bouncers."

"What?"

"The bouncers they wouldn't let us in, because we have no style."

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay. Maybe been to trip to the hospital."

"Oh Jonouchi, where are you?"

"A cross the street from the club."

"Okay Jonouchi, I'll get the others and we'll help you and Honda." Anzu hang up and quickly got out of the washroom, she went to the bar to get Yugi. But she was gone and Anzu started to get worry. She looked everywhere for Yugi and the other two. Anzu got to the front and saw Mai and Yami across the street helping Jonouchi and Honda. "I've been looking for guys, how did you know they need our help?"

"I check my answer machine." Said Mai. "Anzu, where is Yugi?"

Yami looked around and notice that she wasn't with them at all. "Yes Anzu, where's Yugi?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We were that the bar and Kaiba meet up with us."

"Kaiba was there."

"Yes and then the my phone was ringing. It was Jonouchi, I couldn't hear him and Kaiba told to go to the washroom because it quieter in there and said he will keep her company when I came back. But when I back she was gone and so was Kaiba.

"You don't think that Kaiba would?" Said Mai.

Yami was getting mad. "He better not or I'll kill him."

In the Back of Kaiba's limo, driving away form the club Yugi was out cold and Kaiba hold her in his arms.

"Oh my sweet Yugi I have you now." He moves some of the hair off her face and he bent his head down and kisses her on the lips. "So Yugi, very so you and I will have a life together and always."


	7. Chapter 7 Looking for a friend in need

What am I? Chapter 7 (Author's Note: I've been very busy lately, but I'll try to do up more stories as fast as I can. And keep on sending more reviews I just love it.)  
  
The next morning, Anzu and Mai went to Kaiba's mansion to find Yugi and lucky for them he was outside, at his front yard.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, we need to talk to you." Said Anzu.  
  
"Oh, hello ladies. I'm looking for my little brother, for some reason his hiding with one of my computer pass key, have either of you two seen him?"  
  
"No we haven't." Said Mai.  
  
"Oh, that's to bad, because I really need it."  
  
"Kaiba, about last night. When my friend Yuiti and I meet you at the bar, do you know what happen to her?" Asked Anzu.  
  
"Will let me try to remember, oh yes now I remember. Just after you lifted us, to talk to that loser Jonouchi. Your friend felt a little sick from the heat, so I help her outside for some air."  
  
Anzu was getting really mad at Kaiba. "What else happen?"  
  
"Wow I think, I know what your thinking and nothing happen like that. When we got back in and she notice you haven't came back out of the washroom, she went in there after you and that's the last time I saw her, I swear. Oh yeah Bakura said hi."  
  
"You saw Bakura, he was there too." Said Mai.  
  
"Yes and he said something else too. That you and your friends shouldn't worry anymore and something about Yugi being with him now."  
  
"Oh no!" Said both Anzu and Mai.  
  
"Is there something I should know about?"  
  
"Oh no, is nothing we can't handle. Well bye and thanks anyway." Said Anzu.  
  
"Oh okay, if you say so and I hope you find you friend." And then he thought to himself (fools, now you think Bakura has Yugi.)  
  
As Anzu and Mai walk away from Kaiba's mansion, they meet up with Jonouchi, Honda and Yami around the corner. Jonouchi had the millennium puzzle around his neck.  
  
"So did you girls know what happen to Yugi?" Asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah we know happen to Yugi and your not going to like this at all." Said Mai.  
  
"What did Kaiba hurt her?"  
  
"No, he said he didn't. But..." Said Anzu.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He said he also saw Bakura, there last night too."  
  
"That little jerk was there." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on him, we should send him a trip to the hospital." Said Honda.  
  
"Honda, Jonouchi! Please let Anzu finish what she has to say." Said Yami.  
  
"Thank you Yami." Anzu felt like she was going to cry. "Bakura left Kaiba a message."  
  
"What kind of message?"  
  
"Well Kaiba didn't understand it, but Bakura said to him. That we shouldn't worry anymore and that Yugi is with him now."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, it's my fault I leaved her alone."  
  
Yami went up and hug her. "It's okay Anzu, I don't blame you for this."  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"Yes, because you're my and Yugi's friend, and the rest of these guys are too. The blame for all of this is Bakura and myself. We played a shadow game and Yugi got hurt because of this, and Bakura wouldn't let me forget it."  
  
"What should we do now, guys?" Said Mai.  
  
"Well I said lets go to Bakura's apartment and get Yugi back." Said Jonouchi and then he started he run. "Come on you guys."  
  
They all looked at each other and Honda said. "Jonouchi right let's go." So they ran after him.  
  
Back in Kaiba's mansion, Kaiba found his little brother hiding in a hallow tree and got his computer passkey back from him.  
  
"Mokuba you know better to take this from me, you could easily bend it." Said Kaiba in an angry tone.  
  
"I sorry Seto, I just wanted to play with you."  
  
Kaiba smiled at Mokuba and pat him on the head. "That's okay Mokuba but next time don't take anything that has to do with my business."  
  
"Alright Seto." When Kaiba was about to walk away. "Seto?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba."  
  
"I saw the doctor inside today, is your girlfriend a wake from her coma yet?"  
  
"No, Mokuba. Yugi hasn't woken up yet." And walked away.  
  
For about a year, Kaiba has been telling Mokuba that he has dating a girl named Yugi, which Mokuba haven't meet yet. Kaiba told him, that he meet Yugi at some restaurant were she worked, and they have been dating seriously ever sense. So like two months ago Kaiba told his brother, that Yugi was hit by a car where she bop her head really hard and haven't woken up sense. And also told him that she has no family, so Kaiba has been taking care of her at his mansion.  
  
Kaiba went upstairs to check to see what's going on with the doctor and Yugi.  
  
"So doctor, how is your patient?"  
  
"She is alright Mr. Kaiba. I put enough of the drug in her, so she wouldn't remember her former life. She'll think she has amnesia."  
  
"So I could use my VR program on her and give her any memory I wish."  
  
"Yes. But she has to be a wake when using the program, I am oh most finish setting up the program where it's only for the memory part of the brain."  
  
"Good." Kaiba walk up to her and stork his hand gently on her face. "Soon, very soon my dear. You will be truly mine and forever."  
  
Everyone arrived at Bakura's apartment; Jonouchi and Honda saw the same doorman from last time before, when they try to get to Bakura's place.  
  
"Oh great that same jerk of a doorman is there, doesn't he go ever go home?" Said Jonouchi.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Mia.  
  
"When Honda and I try to get in to see Bakura, and that doorman wouldn't let us up. We even try going the back way and he was right there waiting for us."  
  
"So he's a smart one, so that what's your saying?"  
  
"You get it."  
  
"Well maybe I should ask for Bakura this time. I haven't meet a man yet, who can not resist a beautiful woman, unless his gay."  
  
"Oh brother!" Said Anzu and rolled her eyes.  
  
So Mai walked up to the doorman with the other behind her. "Excuse me sir."  
  
"Yes, Miss." Said the doorman with a bored tone in his voice.  
  
"Can you help me? I'm looking for someone who lives in this building, but I don't remember his apartment number."  
  
"Who is the person's name, your looking for?"  
  
"Ryou Bakura. R-y-o-u B-a-k-u-r-a."  
  
The doorman looked at this computer. "I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Bakura has moved out from this apartment building."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey man, when did he move out?" Said Honda.  
  
The doorman looked at has computer again. "A few days ago."  
  
Yami was in shock from all this.  
  
"Yami are you okay?" Asked Anzu.  
  
He looked that Anzu and nodded his head no. "Excuse sir can we go up and see if Bakura leafed anything behind?"  
  
"Yes, could course young man. That apartment wouldn't go for rent until tomorrow, so anything was lifted behind would have been thrown out anyway and here's the spare key, it's apartment 701 B." The doorman gave the key to Mai.  
  
"Thanks." Said Mai. "Where is the elevator?"  
  
"Down that hall Miss." He pointed.  
  
When the five friends walked down the hall and get in the elevator, everyone could see how up set Yami was about this.  
  
"Yami don't worry, we'll get Yugi back some how." Said Anzu, putting her hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"I'm know Anzu, but I haven't been apart from Yugi this long, ever sense the millennium puzzle was put together." Said Yami putting his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Yeah, like you two really care for each other like your are brothers." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"I guess you could say it that way, Jonouchi." Trying not to let the others know, that he loves Yugi more then just a friend.  
  
Then the bell rings, letting them know they reach the floor where Bakura's apartment is. They step off the elevator, walking down the hall looking at door numbers to find 701 B, when they got to the end of the hall, Bakura's apartment was right there in front of them, Mai took the key from her pocket and open the door. The door made a scary creaking sound and the friends just walk in, and only see peaces of paper all over the place.  
  
"Looks like he really clear the place and in a hurry." Said Honda.  
  
Mai walk around and look in the kitchen. "Hum? All I see is a big mess."  
  
"Jonouchi and I just check the bedroom and the bathroom, and nothing is there" Said Anzu.  
  
"How are we supposed to know, where he and Yugi went?"  
  
"Maybe we should look over this papers, that Bakura leaved behind." Said Yami, picking up one of the papers.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know that." Mai shake her head for feeling like a fool.  
  
An hour went by, they look at every peace of paper they could find, but no lucky so far.  
  
"Nothing, there is nothing I could find, that would tell us where Bakura has gone to." Said Yami, starting to get tiered and could hold his human form any longer.  
  
"Yami, why don't you go back to the puzzle, for you to recharge? We could handle things here." Said Anzu.  
  
"You are right Anzu, as always. I have been out to long, but I have to keep on going to find Yugi."  
  
"Hey Yami you're not the only one here looking for her and besides you wouldn't do Yugi any good, if you push yourself to hard. So get back in to this thing and get some rest." Said Jonouchi, hold the puzzle in front of Yami.  
  
"Alright. I'll go back in. Just promise you'll keep me up dated, if you find anything."  
  
"We promise, now get back inside."  
  
"See you all later." So Yami disappeared, back into the puzzle.  
  
"Come on you guys, there is more stuff we haven't looked over yet."  
  
For hours, they look and they look, but then Anzu found something.  
  
"Hey guys, I found something."  
  
"What is Anzu?" Said Mai.  
  
"Yeah, Anzu, don't keep us waiting." Said Honda.  
  
Anzu showed a small yellow paper with writing on it. "It said airport 2 am, but it doesn't say what day."  
  
"Will it's a start, Anzu." Said Mai, taking the paper from her. "Lets keep on looking and see if there's anymore, we may find out where."  
  
"I hope so." 


	8. Chapter 8 In the still of the night

What am I? Chapter 8

It was about two am in the Kaiba mansion and Yugi had just woken up. She felt a little dizzy from the drugs that the doctor given to her and then she looked around in this darken room, not knowing where she was and also not knowing who she is as well. Then Yugi started to panic, she was trying to get out of the bed, but her legs felt like jell-o and then she got to the door. When she got the door open, she fell onto the floor making a big noise, enough to wake up the whole place. Mokuba was woken from that noise and quickly run over to see what's going on. When he looked down the hall way he notice see girl lying on the floor and so he quickly ran up to her to help.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No I am not." Mokuba helped Yugi to sit up. "Who are you and what is this place?"

Before Mokuba could say anything, he saw Kaiba running up towards them.

"Mokuba what happen?"

"I'm not sure Seto, I just found her like that."

Kaiba touched Yugi's face. "Yugi are you alright?"

"Who is Yugi?" She asked.

"You're Yugi, honey don't you remember?"

"No and I don't know you or this place." Then she started to cry.

Kaiba reach out and hug her. "Oh Yugi, honey, sweet-heart don't cry. I'm here, I'll help you."

Mokuba look at them and didn't understand what's going on. "Seto, is she alright, why doesn't she remember anything?"

Kaiba looked at his little brother. "I'm not sure Mokuba, but I think she has amnesia."

"Amnesia what's that?"

"Well Mokuba, amnesia is if someone has a head injury, that is bad enough and sometimes they can't remember a thing, like who they are or where they are. Like for Yugi here when she got hit from that car."

"I got hit from car, no wonder I can't remember a thing" Said Yugi.

"Will she ever get her memory back, Seto?" Asked Mokuba.

"Sometimes people do get their memories back or not at all. But don't worry I have the best doctor in Japan to help her, so hopefully he'll know what to do." Yugi sat up and looked at Kaiba. "Honey is there something?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I love you."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't remember you being my boyfriend Seto. I just don't know what I should be feeling right now."

"That okay Yugi, you just still in shock right now. Lets take you back to bed now and I'll call the doctor, letting him know that you're a wake from your coma." He picks up Yugi into his arms.

"I was in a coma also?"

"Yes, for about two months." When Kaiba put Yugi on the bed and clover her with the blanket and he pulled up a chair beside the bed. Pick up the phone on the nightstand and called the doctor, but he got was the answer machine. "Hello doctor, it's Seto Kaiba here. I'm letting you know that Yugi is a wake from her coma. Well she looks all right, but she can't remember anything. Like who she or where she is as well. So call me a.s.a.p. When you get this message."

"Seto?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I know you said I got hit from a car, but how did that happen?"

"Well Yugi to make a long story short. You got hit from your ex-boyfriend Yami."

"But why?"

"He jealous, because you were going out with me and not with him anymore. And it not the first time he hit you."

"He must of hurt me a lot."

" Yes he did."

"How long did I stay with him?"

" I think you said about a month and he didn't leave you alone sense you broken it off."

"He must be one big jerk."

"Yes, you could say that, but sense after you were hit from his car and I felt your life was still in danger from him. So I had you staying in my home being taken care of and not in the hospital."

"Why didn't he go to jail?"

"No, he calm that he don't see you and it was an accident." Then he stops for a moment. "I try to convened the police that it wasn't, but Yami had some of his friends to back him up."

"So it was their word against yours."

"That's right, but all he got is losing his driver's license for a year."

" That sucks. Is he still around in town?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Well I hope he doesn't come back."

"So do I Yugi, so do I." And he kisses her on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9 Visit to the Doctor's office

What am I? Chapter 9

A few days later, Kaiba takes Yugi to one of his games building and had one area to look like a doctor's office, so he could hook her up to one of his VR unit, to place her with false memories. Kaiba helps her out of the limo and walked with her inside, down the hall and into this huge room.

"Ah, hello doctor it's nice to see you again." Said Kaiba.

"Yes it is nice to see you Mr. Kaiba and you lady friend. Come sit down please." They all sat down. "Now how are we feeling today, did any memories come back?"

"No, doctor." Said Yugi, very sadly.

"Okay that's good, need to know." The doctor going over checking his notes. "Today I going to try some stuff with you, to relax your mind Ms. Muto to see if that will being back must of you memories or all of them. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Good, now come with me." Yugi looked at Kaiba feeling scared. "Mr. Kaiba could come with you, if you wish."

"Can you Seto?"

"Sure I can, I'll by your side Yugi." Said Kaiba holding her hand.

"Thank you." So they went to another room. Yugi could see huge machine right in front of her. "What's this?"

The doctor went over to it and smile. "Oh this is part of my equipment, to help me keep track of brain waves of people with an head injury like yourself." The doctor could see how scared she was from it. "There, there no need to be afraid. You just sit down right here, you'll be closing you eyes anyway for this."

"Don't worry I'll be there with you the hold time." Then Kaiba moved some hair off her face.

"Alright." Yugi still holding his hand and he help her sit down on this huge chair.

The doctor pulled down the helium part of the chair. "Now Ms. Muto just close your eyes and let your mind relax, let the memories come back to you nice and slow." Yugi close her eyes and the doctor turn on the VR program.

Yugi notices a bright flash of light and then she notices that she was at some kind of bar. She looked around and felt she knows this place, and then she saw herself behind the bar, cleaning the table part of it. Then Yugi remember it was a slow night, hardly any customers, so she was catching up on some of her cleaning. She just stand there watching herself doing her job, then a sound from a little bell got her attention and saw Kaiba walking up towards the bar. Yugi saw herself stopping her cleaning and looked at Kaiba, who just sit down in front of her.

"What's you poison?" She asked.

"How old is your brandy here?"

"We have the 12 to 24 year old brandy here."

"Do you have any that is older?"

"Yes we do, but it's $50.00 a shot."

"Then I'll have that then."

"Okay if you say so." She took the key from the cash register and unlocked the cadet were the high price liquor is stored. After a while Yugi finish her cleaning around the bar and notice Kaiba was oh most done his first drink; "Care for another Sir?"

"Yes please." Kaiba looked around and notice it's just him and her in the bar. "Care to join me, with a drink?"

"I don't think so I'm working right now."

"But there is no one else here."

Yugi looked around and notice he's right. "Hum you're right there is no one else here."

"I'll pay."

"Okay I will." Then she went behind the bar got him and for herself a drink.

"May I ask you what is your name Ms. I don't usually drink with beauty women like yourself, if I don't know their name."

She smiled. "It's Yugi."

"Well Yugi it's nice to know you, my name is Seto."

"Well it's nice to met you too Seto."

Yugi watches as she saw herself talking to Kaiba for a while and notices another flash of light and notice she was back at the doctor's office, and saw Kaiba standing in front of her.

"Yugi, how are you feeling honey?"

"I feel fine and I remember some things."

"Like what?" Asked the doctor.

"I remember the night, that Seto and I first met."

"What does it mean doctor?" Asked Kaiba.

"It means Mr. Kaiba that her memory is starting to come back." Pointing the doctor.

"Oh Yugi I'm so happy you're going to remember again." Then he hugs her.

"Thank you Seto for helping me, and you too doctor." Hugging Kaiba back.

"Now, now children, we still have a long way to go. I'll make another appointment for tomorrow and the rest of the week, to see if we can get more of memories to come out. Yes?"

"Yes of chores doctor, I'll make she comes here, so Yugi could get better." Then Kaiba thinks to himself; you'll get better Yugi, I'll make sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10 I thought I saw a Yugi

What Am I? Chapter 10  
  
Weeks had gone by and no sign of Yugi anywhere; Yugi's grandfather and friends have making phone calls and checking on the Internet, to see where Bakura have taken her, no luck so far. And poor Yami feeling weaker with each passing day, wondering where on this earth is his love has gone too.  
  
"It's oh most three o'clock in the afternoon, lets stop and take a break." Said Mr. Mutou, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Sure why not." Said Anuz.  
  
"Me, too." Said Honda.  
  
And Yami just looked at the window thinking.  
  
"Hey Yami it's break time, do you want anything?" Asked Honda.  
  
Yami looked at him and said. "No Honda, but thanks."  
  
"Okay if you say so pal." So he turns around and walked upstairs to the kitchen.  
  
The school bell rings at Mokuba's school for the end of the day and it also means summer vacation begins. Mokuba ran out the doors as fast as he can, when he got to the front gate Yugi was there waiting for him.  
  
"Hi Mokuba." Said Yugi with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Yugi!" Smiling back at her and gave her a hug as well.  
  
"Ready for summer vacation?"  
  
"Sure am, I can't wait till we get to Europe."  
  
"Me too. Feel like walking home today?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Yugi reach out her hand and took Mokuba's as well, and then they started to walk down the street. They stopped at the traffic light waiting for the cross walk to change; meanwhile across the intersection Jonouchi was being a back sit driver in Mai's car's.  
  
"Jonouchi, stop being a back sit driver!" Yelled Mai.  
  
"Maybe I would if you let me sit in the front sit once in a whole, nested of putting the stuff you buy, right beside you."  
  
Mai shacked her head. "Boys." While she was waiting for the light to turn green, Mai looked over to the cross walk and then her eyes widen and drop her month. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What is it Mai?"  
  
"Yugi, I think I just saw Yugi."  
  
Jonouchi popped his head up front. "Where?"  
  
"She went that way, behind us."  
  
"Well come on Mai, hurry!"  
  
"Just give in a second, come on you stupid light change all ready." Mai quickly made a U-turn and drove down the street seeing if they could see her. "I swear, that I saw her." Mai looking up and down from the streets seeing where she has gone too.  
  
Jonouchi put his hand on her shoulder. "Mai it's okay, we all have Yugi in our minds and we wanted to find our friend really badly, sometimes we start to see her ever where, in reality she not there or any where." And then bend his head towards her and gave a kiss on the lips.  
  
Mai kiss him back and hold his hand. "Oh Jonouchi you think we'll ever find Yugi?"  
  
"We have to have faith Mai, faith." And then he sat back on his sit. "Let's go to the game shop and see, if the guys have any luck finding them."  
  
Yugi and Mokuba finely got back to the Kaiba mansion; when they walk inside, Kaiba was just walking down the big staircase.  
  
"Yugi, Mokuba you're home." Said Kaiba with a smile on his face.  
  
"We sure are." Said Yugi, helping Mokuba to put his school stuff down.  
  
When Kaiba got down stairs, Mokuba ran up and hug him. "Big brother it was fun today, for the last day of school."  
  
"Really Mokuba, well lets go to the main room and you could tell me all about it, over tea."  
  
"Okay Seto." Mokuba smiled and quickly went to the main room for their tea.  
  
Kaiba looked over to Yugi and smiled. "Well my dear care to join us for a spot of tea?" And then he holds out his hand.  
  
Yugi smiled back and reach out for him hand. "I love too." So they walk to the main room holding hands.  
  
Back at the Turtle game shop; Jonouchi and Mai just walked in, to see if they have any good news finding Yugi and Bakura.  
  
"Hey guys any news?" Asked Mai.  
  
"No Mai, nothing yet." Said Mr. Mutou.  
  
"Hey gramps don't worry, we'll find your grandson or granddaughter." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"I know, Jonouchi. But what worries me how have if my Yugi I'll get back."  
  
"Have faith Mr. Mutou, all you have to do is have faith." Said Mai.  
  
"I know Mai and thank you."  
  
"Hey no problem, this afternoon my mind was playing tricks on me. I thought, I saw Yugi; When Jonouchi and I were coming here."  
  
"You what?" Said Yami, hopping off the window ledge.  
  
"I said, I thought I saw Yugi this afternoon walking the cross walk, holding a dark hair little boy's hand."  
  
"You didn't tell me that part." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"Oh didn't I, sorry."  
  
"Did you check to see if it was her?" Asked Yami.  
  
"The time I turn my car around to check she was gone, including the little boy."  
  
"But we did look up and down the streets seeing where she could of turn off to, but nothing." Said Jonouchi.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't Yugi after all, I don't know any dark hair little boy. Do you Mr. Mutou?" Asked Yami.  
  
"Sorry can't help you there, I had many dark hair little boys coming into this shop. And sometimes I don't keep track if their names, because it's to hard to remember for a guy my age." Said Mr. Mutou. They all looked to the ground, wondering what to say next. Then Mr. Mutou lifted up his head. "Mai, Jonouchi, you two must be hungry. Why don't you go upstairs and get sometime to eat."  
  
"Okay." Sure, thanks" Both said Jonouchi and Mai.  
  
Anzu and Honda are up there too. I hope they leaved you enough food."  
  
"Knowing Honda, there's nothing leaved." Said Jonouchi.  
  
Back at the mansion, Mokuba was still talking about his day and Yugi and Kaiba listen and finish their tea.  
  
"So that is what I did." Said Mokuba.  
  
"That sounded like it was fun, wasn't Yugi?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, it was." Said Yugi finishing off the last spits of tea.  
  
"Mokuba why don't you go up to your room and check to see if you have everything ready for our trip."  
  
"Okay, Seto." And so he quickly ran upstairs  
  
Kaiba walked over to Yugi and sat beside her on the sofa. "We're alone at lasted."  
  
"I guess, we are." She giggles.  
  
Then Kaiba bend over and gave Yugi a long passionate kiss, she kiss him back. Kaiba pushed her softly along the sofa and lay besides her, giving butterfly kisses down on to her neck and back to her lips. The kisses were getting passionate; Kaiba holed Yugi's arms above her head, and then they stair into each other's eyes.  
  
"Seto, I'm ready everything is packed and set to go!" Yelled Mokuba and coming down the stairs.  
  
Kaiba and Yugi quickly got up and sat at each end of the sofa, acting noting happen. Mokuba came back to the room with a big smile on his face.  
  
"So you're done Mokuba, good. I'll call the airport and tell them to get my private plane ready and we should be leaving less then an hour." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Alright!" Jumped up Mokuba. "This is going to be fun, right Yugi?"  
  
Yugi smiled at Mokuba and said. "Hum-m, it sure will be." 


	11. Chapter 11 Greek Island Holiday

What Am I? Chapter 11.

The pass month traveling in Europe was all just fun and work; Kaiba opened a new fun park called Euro Kaiba Land and competing in the European Duel Monsters championships. For Yugi and Mokuba, they were traveling to famous landmarks, like the Eiffel tower in France and lovely views of the Swiss Alps, and also watching interesting invents, like the running of the bulls in Spain, to a tomato fight in Italy and other fun fair invents, but they did watch Kaiba, when every he was playing duel monsters for the championship. For now they're at the Greek islands, sailing on Kaiba's private boat; Kaiba just finish competing in Rome and enjoying some free time with Yugi, on the sun deck, before he start competing again in Greece and it's islands next week. He was helping Yugi rubbing sun block on her back and then she helped putting some on him. Then they lay back on the lounge chair for two, enjoying the sun. Kaiba was on his back and Yugi was on her stomach and then Kaiba move on his side to face her.

"Yugi?"

Yugi moved her head up to face him. "Yes, Seto."

"I was wondering if you want to go to America with me, in September when I doing the North America championships."

"Sure, but what about your brother?"

"Well he'll at school around that time." Yugi had a sad look on her face, and then Kaiba reach out and lifted up her head a little. "But hey don't worry about him, his a strong little guy and his use to not having me around for two months at a time, specially in the fall." Then Kaiba gave her a kiss on the lips. "Besides I did promise you I'll show you the world, and we'll have some more alone time together." And then he kissed her again.

Then Yugi smiled to him. "Well if you say so." And she kissed him back as well.

Kaiba pulled Yugi closer to him and started kissing her, after a while Kaiba moved hands to her back, were Yugi's bikini top was tie. "You know we're near one of beaches in the Greek islands." She giggles at him. "So you're allowed to go topless." When Kaiba untied the strings, one of the crewmen came up to them.

"Excuse me Sir, there is someone who want to meet you."

Kaiba got angry and holed Yugi close to his chest. "Crewman I said no visitors, on this boat."

The crewman stepped aside and Kaiba's eyes bugged out, it was Bakura walking towards them. "Now Kaiba that's no way to treat a friend, now it is."

"Who is it Seto?" Asked Yugi, trying to look to see whom it was.

"Honey, please tie your top back on." Said Kaiba, trying to cover her with a towel. Then Kaiba walked up and shacked Bakura's hand. "Ryou Bakura long time no see, how are you pal?" And then Kaiba whisper to him. "What the hell, you think you're doing here?"

Bakura grin at him. "I'm here on holiday and I heard that you were in the area, so I decided to visit you and your lovely friend Yugi."

"Have we meet before?" Asked Yugi, putting a white see through robe.

Then Kaiba stepped in. "You meet him at Mike's party that one time, do you remember?"

"I do remember Mike's party, but I'm sorry if don't remember you...I'm sorry what your name again?"

"It's Ryou, but that's okay I' wasn't at that party for every long anyway." Then Bakura kissed her on the hand.

Yugi quickly moved her hand and stand beside Kaiba, for some reason she doesn't know why Bakura gives her the creeps. Kaiba was about to blow his top, wondering what Bakura want and Bakura notices he has to say something quick.

"Well, Seto my friend, I was wondering if you and your lady, care to join me for dinner tonight at the Xakousti restaurant, it's has Greek dancers performing tonight, it should be fun."

"Ryou, I'm not sure..." But Kaiba was interrupted.

"Don't be silly my friend, I already book a table for us and it has been a while scene we talked."

"Okay Ryou, we'll be there."

"Wonderful, I'll see you all there at 8:00 o'clock then."

"I'll walk you to your water taxi, Yugi I'll be right back." When Kaiba and Bakura got to the end of the boat, then Kaiba get angry. "What do you think you're doing here, Bakura?"

"Like I said Kaiba, I just here to visit you."

"Yeah right, I bet you're looking for some more money off of me."

"Of course not, what kind of person you think I am. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright, to see what kind of reprogramming you did to her, that's all and paying for dinner tonight, because the Xakousti is not a very cheap place to go to."

"Well of you really want to know, it work perfectly. Erasing her memory was very easy and replacing them, what I wanted was no problem at all."

"So how are you two in the, you know?"

"Bakura, I don't usually kiss and tell, but I do have to say it has been very enjoyable and this coming September, we're going to America for two months just the two of us."

Bakura pat him on the shoulder. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." And then he claimed down to the water taxi and looked back at Kaiba. "Oh Kaiba there is one more thing I would you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering when you come back from America, that if you could get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle for me, because she has no more use for it anymore."

"Alright Bakura, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Kaiba, that is all I ask." Then Bakura sat down in the taxi and sailed off.

Kaiba walked back to the sun deck to be with Yugi. But what Kaiba didn't realize that Mokuba was there the hold time, hiding and listing to his brother and Bakura talking about Yugi. He had tears rolling down his face, that he can't believe that his own brother could do such a bad thing like that specially to Yugi. Mokuba knows now that he has to help her, but he was afraid what Kaiba would do to him. He needed to find some one to help him, but he didn't know where to go.


	12. Chapter 12 Is help on the way?

What am I? Chapter 12

After two months traveling in Europe: Mokuba was back in school, and Kaiba and Yugi were away traveling in America, for the North American Duel Monsters Championships. It was Friday afternoon and Mokuba was walking the long way home from school, after a long week of handing in his summer homework for his classes and also wondering how to help Yugi, to get back her original memories, that his brother have taken from her. As Mokuba walked along the street, he notice an odd sign shape as a turtle, so he cross the street to have a better look and read the sign Turtle Game Shop, sell new and old games, and the hard to find ones too. He looked at the small game shop and decides to go in and looked around. The bells rang as he opened the door and notice a very old man at the counter and also two blondes with him too, a young man and a woman, on the phone and looking at the computer. So Mokuba just walked up and down the store, taking his time seeing what they had, after a haft an hour of looking, he got bored and was about to leave the store, but he stopped for a moment and turn his head towards the counter, because he thought he heard the old man said Yugi's name, then he just stood there wondering if he should go up and asked the old man if he knew Yugi, and if so can he help him to save her.

"Jonouchi, Mai it's oh most closing time, why don't we call it the day and try to find Yugi tomorrow." Said Mr. Muto.

"Okay Gramps, if you say so." Said Jonouchi.

"Good I need a break anyway, my eyes feel like their going to fall off after looking at that computer all day." Said Mai, rubbing her eyes and then her notices a dark hair little boy, starring at her. "Can I help you kid?"

"Well..." Said Mokuba, still wasn't sure to ask them.

Mr. Muto looked at the little boy and notice he was a little scared, so he smile at him and said. "Hello young man, what can I help you today?"

Mokuba looked him and the others. "Yes... I was wondering if you know Yugi, if you people know her?"

Their jaws drop open and looked at other, and then Mr. Muto sat down. "Young man, do you know where granddaughter is?"

Mokuba nodded his head yes.

"Will where is she, kid?" Asked Jonouchi.

Mokuba stepped back.

"Jonouchi don't scare the boy." Said Mai.

"I'm sorry, kid. We have been looking for her, for months."

"That's okay." Said Mokuba.

Then Mr. Muto put his hand on his shoulder. "What is your name young man?"

"Mokuba."

"Now Mokuba, can you please tell us where Yugi is."

"She in America right now traveling with my big brother."

"Who is your big brother?"

"Seto."

"Seto?" Said Jonouchi, and thinking he knew only one person named Seto. "Do you mean Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes."

Mai slam her fist on the counter. "That lying jerk."

"Why is Yugi with him?" Wondering Mr. Muto.

Mokuba looked at them and said. "Well, when we were in Europe, this pass summer. I over heard my brother talking to some man named Bakura, at my brother erased her memories and replace her with new ones." Then Mokuba started to cry. "Please help me...I like Yugi and ...I don't like how my brother treated her like that.

"Oh you poor little boy." Said Mai, walking over and giving him a hug

Then Mr. Muto patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Mokuba, we're here to help and that Seto Kaiba, has no right to treated my grandson...Hum...I mean granddaughter like that."

Mokuba's face lit up and claps his hands together. "Oh thank you."

"Now Mai and Jonouchi will you two please get Yami from upstairs and called Anzu and Honda to come over as well."

"Okay." "Sure Gramps." Both said Mai and Jonouchi.

"We have to think of a plan to rescue Yugi from Kaiba. Mokuba when are they coming back from America?"

Mokuba had to think for a moment. "I think sometime in November."

"Two months from now, good that will give us enough time to think up one." Then Mr. Muto notice Mai and Jonouchi were still there. "Well you two snap to it."

"Oh yeah, right!" So both of them quickly went upstairs.

Mr. Muto looked at Mokuba. "Maybe you should go home Mokuba, don't want you to get in trouble for staying out to late."

Mokuba didn't want to leave; he wanted stay. "Oh no I want to stay sir and help. I could call home and say I'm stay at a friends' house tonight."

"Okay Mokuba if that's what you wanted to do."

Mokuba nodded his yes and Mr. Muto handed him the phone.


	13. Chapter 13 This is the last time to be t...

What am I: Chapter 13

It was mid November in the Kaiba mansion; Kaiba and Yugi had just came home from their trip in America. The servants quick move their stuff to their rooms and Kaiba put his new award in the glass case with others he won, and then they heard Mokuba coming from the front door, so they walked over to meet him.

Mokuba put his school bag down and notices his brother and Yugi. "Big brother, Yugi!" He yelled and ran over towards them.

"Hey there, kid-o." Said Yugi and gave him a hug.

Mokuba hug her back. "I thought you two weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

"We had gotten an earlier flight." Said Kaiba, hugging his little brother as well.

"Oh." And then he pulls himself away from him.

Kaiba look at him and thought it was weird, that he didn't hug him back, after being away for so long. He was going to ask him what was wrong with him, but then one of the servants came up towards them and said.

"Excuse me Sirs and Miss, but dinner is served."

"Alright, we'll be right there." Said Kaiba, and then looked back at Mokuba, and thought to him self, that he'll ask Mokuba later.

During dinner they talked about where they have gone on their trip and what Mokuba did at school. After dinner, the servant came in with the dessert cart.

"Dose anyone care for some dessert?" Asked the servant.

"Sure." Said Mokuba.

"And how about you two?"

"We'll have our dessert later. Yugi and I will be taking a walk, in a few minutes." Said Kaiba.

"Of course Sir."

Then Kaiba stands up and hold out his hand. "Come on honey."

"Alright, but I have to use the restroom across the hall first." Said Yugi.

"Okay, I'll wait for at the front." And then Kaiba looked at Mokuba. "We'll you later, okay little guy."

"Alright Seto, I hope you and Yugi enjoy your walk." Said Mokuba, and them he took a bit from his dessert, and watched Kaiba and Yugi leaving the dinning room. As he ate his dessert and thinking to himself, that this is a perfect time to put the millennium puzzle in Yugi's room, so hopefully Yugi could remember her former life. Well that is what her friends and her grandfather say it will.

Two hours in their walk, Kaiba and Yugi were a few blocks, from the mansion. Yugi took a deep breath and notices rain in the air.

"We better get home soon, it's going to rain." Said Yugi.

"Don't worry my love, we have lots of time." Said Kaiba, and then he stops and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi kiss him back, they were kissing each other for a few minutes, and then the rain started to fall hard and fast. "Come on Yugi lets run for it!"

"Alright!"

They run as fast, to the mansion, as they can. When they got there, they were soaked to the bone. Kaiba took his coat of and help Yugi with hers, and then one of the servants showed up, and Kaiba handed their coats to him.

"I'll have them dry in the morning Sir." Said the servant and walked away.

Kaiba look at Yugi and notice that she was shivering. "Honey you're cold lets go up stairs to warm you up." Yugi nodded and fellow Kaiba up stairs, when they got to Kaiba's bedroom door, Yugi said good night and was about to go to her room, but Kaiba stop her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Yugi looked at him and said. "I'm going to my room, to get dry off and warm up."

Kaiba holed her chin up and smile. "I have a better way to do that." And then he kisses her very passionately.

Yugi was getting herself lost in that kiss, Kaiba step back a bit and smile at her again. She smiles as well, and then Yugi wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back with more passion. Then Kaiba pick her, with out breaking their kiss and letting her wrap her legs around his hips, and then he up his bedroom door and walked in.

In Yugi's bedroom, the millennium puzzle was on her bed and inside the puzzle, was Yami sitting there to save his energy and waiting for Yugi to come.


	14. Chapter 14 The rescue

What am I? : Chapter 14

The next morning, Kaiba and Yugi were sleeping peacefully in each others arms, until Kaiba's alarm clock went off, he stop the alarm and looked that the time. It was 6:30 am, and then he rolls over and kisses Yugi on the cheek.

She moans in her sleep. "What time is it?"

Then Kaiba snuggles up to her. "It's 6:30 in the morning."

"It's too early, go back to bed."

"Oh I wish, I could my love, but I have a business run." And then he gave her another kiss. "But you can stay here and sleep in today, okay."

"Okay." Then Yugi rolls over and went back to go back to sleep.

Kaiba smile at her and gave her one last kiss on the shoulder, and went to the bathroom.

Yugi slept in Kaiba's bed for a few more hours, when she finely woke up and looked at the time. It was about 10:00 and realizes she should be up may now, so Yugi hop out of bed, put a robe on and went to the bathroom to wash up a bit, and then she went to her room to get dress. She looked in the closet, to find some kind of out fit, when she put the out fit on her bed. Yugi notice a small golden pyramid on her bed, so she reaches out to grab it and for some reason she seen this gold object before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yugi?"

Yugi froze for a moment and wondering who was that man in her room, so she turn around slow and notice a tall man, with purplish and golden spiked hair. "Who are you?" She said in fear.

"It's me Yugi, Yami don't you remember?" And then he notices the fear in her eyes. "Yugi?" And walks towards her.

"No, stop stay back, stay away from me." Yugi backing away from him.

"Yugi, I'm not going to hurt you." Yami just a few feet away from her.

"I'll scream."

"Yugi please don't." Then he reach out and touches her face.

Yugi was about to scream for help, but when he touched her face. All her memories could rushing back to her, and now Yugi remembers who she was, and then she that looked Yami. "Yami!"

"Welcome back Yugi."

"Oh Yami!" She hugs him and started to cry.

Yami hug her back as well. "There, there I here and everything is going to be alright."

Yugi stops crying for a moment. "Oh my god Yami, look what this bastard did to me."

"I know, Mokuba told me."

"Mokuba? Kaiba's little brother."

"Yes, he's the one, who help me and the others to find you."

"Oh bless that little guy's heart." Then Yugi sat on the bed. "But why would Kaiba do this to me, why?"

"Sh-h-h, keep your voice down, Yugi."

"Sorry."

"I'm not sure, but one thing I'm sure of, is for you to get out here."

"Okay, Yami. As soon as I get dress we're out of here."

"You're going, I'm not. I am going to have some words, with Mr. Seto Kaiba."

"But Yami."

"No buts about it just go."

"I can't leave you here." Then she started to cry again.

"Yugi please, just get dress and go, there isn't much time. Our friends and your grandfather are at the shop, waiting for you, and to help leave the country."

"No-o-o."

Then Yami hugged her. "Please go and don't worry about me." And then he looked into her eyes. "I have to face him, and to buy you some more time, to get away from here, okay."

Yugi was crying into his arms. "Y- Yami."

Yami hugged her a little longer. "Please just go, go home to see your grandfather and your friends, because it maybe the last time you'll every see them again."

"And what about you?"

"I love you Yugi and I will always be with you, in spirit and maybe in more ways, then you think." And then he kisses her on the forehead.

Yugi look at him and wasn't sure what he met by that, but she knows that she had to leave this place, her home, family and friends, and the man she loves be hide, to face Kaiba, so she could be safe. Yugi quickly got dress and check herself with the mirror, by sure she didn't look like she was crying. When she got to the bedroom door, she looked over at Yami.

"Good bye Yami."

"Good bye Yugi." And disappeared into the puzzle.

When Yugi got downstairs, one of the servants could up to her.

"Good morning Miss, care for a late breakfast or some lunch?"

Yugi froze for a moment, not sure what to say to her. "A-a? No thank you, I'm going out for something to eat and maybe doing some shopping."

"Care to take the limo?"

"No, it's a nice day, I think I'll walk today."

"If you say so, Miss. Here's your coat and hand bag Miss."

"Thank you and good bye."

"Good bye Miss."

Yugi try to walk like she's not in a rush to leave, when she got to the front gate everything went alright, she walked a few blocks away from the mansion, and then she looked be hide her to see of any of Kaiba's bodyguards were looking. So Yugi took off her dress shoes and started to run from home, she cut through park, crossing over the bridge, down the street and get to the turtle shop, she notice the sign said closed. So she quickly when to the back door, and start to knocking on the door as loudly, as she could.

"I coming, I coming, just hold your horses." Said Mr. Muto. When he opens the door, he notices a young woman at his front step.

"Grandpa!" Shouted Yugi and hug him.

"Yugi, is at you?"

"Yes grandpa it is me."

"I didn't rationalize it you, for being a girl, you know."

"Oh grandpa."

"Hey gramps, what's with all that noise?" Said Jonouchi, coming down the stairs along with Anzu, Honda and Mai.

"Hey there guys, long time no see."

"Yugi? Hey it's Yugi."

"Oh Yugi how we miss, so much." "Glade to see you, pal." "Same here." All said the others, and quickly got downstairs to give her a hug.

"I miss you all too." Said Yugi hugging her friends, and then her grandfather handed her something. "What this?"

"A plane ticket and your new passport." Said Mr. Muto.

Yugi started to cry. "Grandpa."

"I know you just got home Yugi, but you have to go for your own safely."

"Where am I going?"

"I can't tell you out loud where you're going, for your friends safely, just desiccate Kaiba would try to make them tell him, where you are. But I can tell, you're going to stay with some friends of mine and they could hide you."

"What about you?"

"I'll be with you on your trip, but I'll also be visiting some friends of mine, in Northern Canada, for a little while."

"What about the store?"

"Oh some of your friends here, will be running the store for me, when I'm away. Now come on Yugi, we don't have much time, say good bye to your friends, because your plane leaves in about fours hours, and it takes an hour and an haft, to get to the airport."

Yugi looked at her friends and hugged them again, and then went to her grandfather.

"Good bye you guys, I miss you all dearly."

"We're going to miss you too!" Said all friends.

Yugi got in the car with her grandfather and drove off to the airport.

It was nighttime, when Kaiba came home from the office; He had a dozen red roses in his hand and a tiny black box in the other. When the servant opens the front door to let him in, Kaiba notice it was pretty quiet inside.

"It's so quiet in here, were is Mokuba and Yugi?" Asked Kaiba.

"The young Sir, is staying at a friends house tonight, and the Miss, I think she's in her room and I think she has a cold, she sounded awful."

Kaiba looked at him and wonder why he did check to see if she was all right. "Don't you see if she was okay?"

"I tried Sir, but she wouldn't let me in."

"That's weird." Then Kaiba walked up the stairs and right to Yugi's bedroom door, and then he knocked on door. "Yugi it's me, Seto." Then he notices the light came on in her room and he opens the door, and walked inside. "Yugi?" Kaiba looked around the room and see no one there.

"Oh how sweet are those for me?"

Kaiba froze for a moment and wondering, who the h#ll is be hide him, and then he turns around. "Yami!"

"What did you me expected to be the Tooth Fairly?" And then Yami lamed the door be hide him.

Kaiba was getting really angry, so angry that he flow the roses on the floor. "Where is she, you dead bastard?"

"Who Yugi? Well I could tell you she's not here."

That got Kaiba a little angrier him. "Where is she, you jerk?" he try to grab Yami by the shirt, but he went right through him, and fell to the floor.

"Careful Kaiba didn't try to killing yourself."

Kaiba stand up quickly and trying to think how could lay a punch on some dead spirit.

Yami step back from him. "Kaiba why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you let Bakura, to turn Yugi into a girl?"

"Want to know why do you."

"Yes."

"Because, I am in love with him, and I am very rich and well known around the world. And I didn't want the whole world to know, that I was yaoi, so I paid Bakura an h#ll lot of money to do it, because it was easier for me to love Yugi as a girl. Are you happy now?"

"You jerk, you don't love her, you only care about is yourself, and because of this, Yugi was hurt by it."

"Hey I made her forget all her pain, and also make her forget, you and all her loser friends and family."

"Well she remembers us now and what you have done to her, I guess all work you did, just flue south."

"You're just jealous, because I had her first and you didn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why you..." Kaiba was trying again to hit him, but he slide a cross the bed and fell on to the floor.

"Give it up, Kaiba you lose."

Then Kaiba notices the millennium puzzle on the foot of the bed, and then he reach out and grab it. "I have a question for you, Yami. How could she be in love with a dead guy like you, if you are no longer here?" Then he took the millennium puzzle and through it against the wall and smashed into pieces, and then Yami disappeared.

On the plane to Egypt, Yugi felt something in her heart, that something had happen to Yami and also felt that he was with her too, in some odd way, but she don't know what it was. Yugi doesn't know it yet, but in a couple of months, she going to find out why.


	15. Chapter 15 Return of the Pharaoh

What am I: Chapter 15

Nine months later in Egypt, somewhere in an underground tomb, Yugi was laying on a huge rock slab about to give birth, and she wasn't very happy, because of the pain she is feeling. Then some one came to the room; carrying some water to give to her.

"How are you feeling Yugi?" He asked.

"Oh my god, Marik, I can't take the pain anymore."

"Sh-h-h, it's okay you're doing alright." Then he took her hand. "My father and my sister will be back soon, they've gone to got Shadi."

"I hope they come quickly, it feels like I going to split in two." And then she looked at Marik smiling at her. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh I'm not just smiling at you, Yugi. I'm smiling because the pharaoh Yami, is returning to this world after all these thousands of years."

"I know that's what Shadi said, I can't wait to see him again."

"That's right you use to know him from his spirit in the millennium puzzle, and now he's back coming as your son."

"Or as my daughter."

Marik gave her a weird look. "But Shadi said your child is going to a boy."

Yugi shacked her head, because he didn't get the joke. A few hours had pass and then they heard some one coming, it was Marik's sister Ishizu. (A/N: I not sure if I spelled her name right.)

"Marik, Yugi. Father and I had found Shadi, he's just down the hall."

"Good sister, the pharaoh is coming quickly." Said Marik still holding Yugi's hand.

Then Shadi and their father came in the room.

"Ishizu please bring some water and cloths." Said Shadi.

"Yes Shadi." Ishizu quickly ran down the hall.

And then Shadi looked at Marik and his father. "I have to asked you two, to leave this room right now, when this girl is giving birth."

"Come on my son, let's go. So Shadi could do his work." Said Mr. Ishtar.

"Alright, father." When he was about to go Yugi wouldn't let go of his hand. "Yugi what's wrong?"

"Please don't go. I'm scared." She said in tears.

"Miss. Muto, Ishizu will be here helping me. There is no need for him to be here." Said Shadi.

Then Yugi got mad. "I don't care, I want him here with me."

Marik looked at Shadi. "Yugi wants me here to with her, so let it be."

Shadi rolled his eyes. "Alright, if that what she wants."

Marik looked back at Yugi and smiles at her again, and then Yugi bend her head up towards him. "Marik."

"Yes Yugi."

"Please just keep holding my hand."

"Okay, and if you want me to do anything else for you, please let me know." And then he kiss her hand.

An hour went by and Yugi has been pushing her baby out.

"I have the head." Said Shadi.

"About time." Said Yugi, still trying to push.

"Oh Yugi you're doing well." Said Ishizu, helping Yugi to sit up.

"Come on Yugi, you could do it." Said Marik.

"Oh shut up, Marik." Yelled Yugi.

"Sorry Yugi, but you are doing quite well."

"The shoulders are out now, can you give me one more big push, Yugi." Said Shadi, trying not to let go of the baby.

"I don't think I can go any longer." Yugi trying to catch her breath.

"Miss. Muto you must do this."

Then Marik sat be hided her. "Yugi, I know this must hard for you, but we think you can still do it, just one more push, please for me." Yugi looked up at Marik and nodded her head. "Good, now Yugi push."

Yugi push all her might and then she heard her baby cry.

"He's out." Then Shadi cut the core, and then Ishizu started to clean the baby up.

"You did it Yugi, you did it."

Yugi touch Marik's face. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." And then he hugged her.

Shadi and Ishizu wraps the baby in a big white cloth, and then Ishizu took the baby and walked over to Yugi. "Here's your son Yugi."

Yugi hold out her arms and let Ishizu place him in them. "Thank you Ishizu."

And then Ishizu went to help Shadi to clean up the room and Yugi. Yugi looked at her newborn son and smile at him.

"Hey there Yami, long time no see." She listen to him coo, when she touch his little head and then she looked at him a little long, and notice something about him.

Marik looked at her and notices she looked a little sad. "What's wrong Yugi?"

A tear rolled of her face. "He kind of looks like Kaiba."

Then Marik hugged her again. "It's okay, Yugi. He's not here to hurt you or your son."

"I know."

"Besides, I think he looks like more you."

Yugi smile and snuggles up to Yami, and then she puts her head next to Marik's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For letting me stay at your home and for the support you and your family have given me." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Marik looked at her and trying to hold his feeling for her, but he couldn't anymore. "Yugi."

"Yes, Marik."

"I know, we just know each other a short time, but I can't help having these feelings for you. Yugi, I'm in love you."

"Marik." But Marik put his finger on her mouth.

"Yugi please don't say thing, now right now. Okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm not expecting you to have the same feeling for me, but our friendship is more important and I'll help you take care of Yami. If you let me."

Yugi didn't say anything.

"Yugi?" Marik looks at her and notices, that she had fallen a sleep, and then Marik gently laid Yugi down and pick up the baby. "Come with me, my pharaoh. We should let your mother to get some rest."


	16. Chapter 16 Yugi's back home

What am I? Chapter 16

A couple years had past, since the whole thing had happen; in the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba was in the dinning room, eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper. He was reading how the stocks were doing, when his eye notice at the births and death section. The paper said Muto on it, and so he read it. It said that Yugi's grandfather had just passed away a few days ago. Then Kaiba sat back and think, while playing with his goatee.

"Wonder if Yugi will come back, for the funeral?" And the he look that the paper to see were the funeral is going to be and what time "I guess, I should keep an eye on this place."

In the turtle shop Jonouchi and Mai were cleaning up the store, so it could be ready for guest tomorrow after the funeral. Then the bells rang, Jonouchi looked up to see whom it was, and it was just two dark hooded figures, one was holding a baby and the other was holding the hand of a little boy.

"Can I help, you?" Asked Jonouchi.

The one hooded figure with the little boy stepped up and pulled down its hood. Jonouchi's eyes bugged out.

"Hello Jonouchi." She said.

"Yugi!" He quickly walks up towards her and hugged her.

Yugi laugh. "Hey Jonouchi not so hard."

He let her go. "Sorry Yu, but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Then Jonouchi looked around the shop. "Hey Mai, where you? There is someone at front who wants to meet you." He yelled.

"Alright I'm coming just give me a few minutes and I'll be down." Said Mai yelling back.

Then Jonouchi and Yugi smiled at each other.

"Wouldn't she will be surprised." Said Jonouchi.

"Yes she will be." She replied.

Then he notices the little boy hiding be hided Yugi. "Hey there little guy, my name is Jonouchi and what's your name?"

The little boy looked at Jonouchi, with those big blue eyes of his, and then Yugi touch the top of his head.

"It's okay honey, you could tell him your name."

The little boy looked at his mother and back to Jonouchi. "My- my name is Yami."

"Well hello Yami."

"Mommy, me want to be pick up."

"Okay Yami." Said Yugi.

"Mommy?" Said Jonouchi.

"Yes Yami is my son, didn't my grandfather told you." When she pick Yami up.

"No, when ever he was gone to visit you, he always tells us that you were okay." Then he looks over to the other hooded figure, holding the baby. "And let me guest, that guy holding the baby is yours as well, right?"

Before Yugi could answer him, Mai just came down stairs.

"So Jonouchi who is that wants to meet..." Mai looked and saw Yugi. "Yugi!" She yelled and jumping up and down.

"Hi Mai."

Then Mai ran up and hugged her. "Oh god I miss you so much."

"So did I."

Yami was feeling a little crushed from her hug. "Mommy, that lady is hurting me."

Mai let go. "Oh I sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him like that." Then she looked at them weird. "Did he call just you mommy?"

Yugi smiled at her. "Yes, he did."

"What's he's name?"

"Yami."

"Yami. So I see, you named him after Yami?"

"Well not really."

"What do you mean really?"

"Yeah Yu." Said Jonouchi.

"Yami here, is the same Yami we use to known, as a spirit from the puzzle." Explain Yugi.

Mai and Jonouchi's eyes widen and they looked at each other.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm not."

"That is so weird Yugi, him coming back as your son."

"Oh Jonouchi, it's no weirder then Yugi being a mother." Said Mai.

"Gee thanks you two." Said Yugi.

Jonouchi pat Yugi on the shoulder. "Hey Yugi, don't' get mad, it's a big shock to us that's all. Does Yami know who he is?"

"No he doesn't know, who he is right now. But when he turns 16, he'll go through a ritual, to remember his pass life."

Then the hooded figure walks up towards them. "Yugi, Yana is starting to fuss.

"Okay Marik." Then she put Yami down and took the baby.

"Yugi aren't you going to enter douse us to your friend and the baby?" Asked Mai.

"Oh yes how silly of me. Jonouchi, Mai this is Marik and this our daughter Yana."

"So you two are married."

"No we are not." Said Marik.

"Oh." Both said Mai and Jonouchi.

Then the baby started to cry. "What's the matter sweetie?" Yugi checked to if she needed a dipper change. "She didn't need a change dipper, I guest she's hungry."

"We'll go up stairs then." Said Mai.

"That sounds good to me."

"Jonouchi help Marik with their bags."

"Alright Mai." Jonouchi walked to Marik and helped him.

When they got up to the apartment and walked to the living room, then Mai and Yugi were going to her old room to feed Yana, but she notice Yami following her.

"Yami."

"Yes mommy."

"I going to feed your sister, can you please go back to the living room with daddy and uncle Jonouchi."

"Alright mommy." Then he quickly ran back to the living room.

"Be careful Yami, don't fall and hurt yourself." Said Mai.

They enter Yugi's old room, then Yugi notice all her stuff was gone, but the bed was still there. She sat down on the bed and unbuttons her shirt to feed Yana. Then Mai sat at the end of the bed.

"Are you okay, Yugi?"

Then Yugi turn her head to face her. "Oh yeah I fine, I was just thinking how much things has change over the few years, I was gone."

"Yeah no kidding. And I'm sorry about your grandfather, he was a very kind man."

Yugi gave her a little smile. "I known and thank you Mai, for you and Jonouchi helping to take care of him and this store."

"No problem, we're happy to help."

"When the last time grandpa came to visit me, he told me that you were no more longer Miss Valentine."

Mai laugh a little. "That's right I became Mrs. Jonouchi Katsuya last year."

"Grandpa though you two wouldn't ever get married."

"Needier did I, but when that big goof ball ask me to marry him, I couldn't say no to him."

"So what's going on with Honda and Anzu?"

"Well Honda, he married Jonouchi's sister this pass spring and they live in Tokyo."

"Honda and Jonouchi's sister got married. How did Jonouchi take it?"

"First Jonouchi was a jerk about it, but he got over. And they will be here tomorrow for the funeral."

"And what about Anzu?

"She's still over in America, dancing in New York City. I got an e-mail from her this morning, saying she couldn't make it to the funeral, but she will be with us in spirit."

"I'm glad everything went alright with you guys." Then Yugi though for a moment, wondering if she forgot something, but the she remembers. "What about Mokuba, had you heard from him lately?"

"No, after a week later, when you left Japan. Kaiba found out, that Mokuba help us with your escaped. He shipped the poor little guy to a bording school in London, and we never heard from him again."

"Poor Mokuba." Then Yugi switch Yana to the other side.

"Speaking of Kaiba, Yugi. I was wondering if Kaiba is the father of your son, because he kind of looks like him, then Marik."

Yugi looked back a Mai. "Yes, Kaiba is the father of Yami. But Marik is a great dad to him and Yana."

"I hope, I didn't up set you, by asking."

"No that's okay Mai, I got over it a evenly."

"That's good to know." Mai stand up and walked to the bedroom door. "I'm going to the kitchen, to make some tea for us. And to check on the boys to make sure they're staying out of trouble."

"Okay Mai, I'll be there in a bit."

Mai nodded and left the room, Yugi looks back at her baby girl and smile.


	17. Chapter 17 Dark Ways

What am I? Chapter 17:

The next day, Mai and Jonouchi were woken up by the alarm. Mai looked at the time, it was after 6:30 in the morning.

"Come on Jonouchi, it's time to get up." Said Mai, trying to roll him off the bed.

"Ah, honey just five more minutes."

"No, Jonouchi. We have to get ready to go to the funeral this morning." Then Mai pulled off the sheet right under him, and he fell on to the floor.

"Ouch, Mai! What you trying to do honey kill me?"

"Yes dear, I was trying to kill you. I wanted to see, if they could do two for the price of one, at the funeral today." Mai smiled at him and laugh.

Jonouchi got up off the floor and walked over to his wife. "I love you Mai." Then he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too." She kissed him back. "Let's good to the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone."

"Okay Mai."

When they got to the kitchen, they looked over to the living room and saw that Yugi, Marik and Yami were still sleep on the huge sofa bed, and little baby Yana was sleeping quietly in the basinet.

"Should we wake them now?" Asked Jonouchi.

Mai shakes her head. "No, not yet. We'll let them sleep a little longer."

Fifteen minutes later, Yami woke up and wondering what was all that noise and smelling so good. He crawled out of bed and walked over the kitchen, and saw Mai cooking some beacon and Jonouchi toasting some bread. Then Yami quickly ran back and jumped on the sofa bed.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up!" Yami was still jumping on the bed, and then he landed on Marik's stomach.

"O-o-h-h-h!" Said Marik in pain.

Yugi quickly woke up and then she notice what just happen. "Yami how many times I have to tell you not to do that on the bed."

Yami looked at her with his sad little face. "I'm sorry mommy."

"I know honey that you are sorry, but say you're sorry to daddy, after jumping on him like that."

"Okay mommy." Then Yami turn around to face Marik. "I'm sorry daddy."

"That's okay son, as long you don't do it again." Marik got out of bed and pick up Yami over his shoulder and walked over to the kitchen.

Mai and Jonouchi could hear Yami was laughing with joy, and notice him and Marik in the kitchen, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Good morning." Said Mai, getting ready to cook the eggs.

"Morning Marik, care for some coffee?" Asked Jonouchi.

"Yes please." Said Marik when he put Yami down.

"And what do you want to drink little guy, juice or milk?"

"Milk, uncle Jonouchi." Said Yami.

"Now Yami what do you say?" Asking Marik.

"Please."

"And?"

"Thank you."

"Good boy."

Then Yugi came in, rolling the basinet with her.

"Good morning Yugi, care for some coffee?" Asked Jonouchi.

"Oh no Jonouchi, not right now, but I would like some water please." Said Yugi, and then she sat beside Marik.

After breakfast, Mai and Jonouchi clean up the kitchen, and Yugi and Marik fixed up the living room. Then everyone take turns using the bathroom to get ready, Yugi was the last one to get ready, after feeding, washing and changing Yana, and then they all got in the car and drove up to the cemetery. When they got to the cemetery, Honda and Jonouchi's sister Serenity were already there.

Honda walked to Mai and Jonouchi. "It's been a while."

"I know bud." Jonouchi hug him and pat him on the back.

"Mai."

"Hello Honda." Then she hugs him as well and walked over to Serenity.

Then Yugi came out of the car to see if Honda notices her. Honda looked to see who else was coming out of Jonouchi and Mai's car. He notice a man he never seen before, he was going to ask Jonouchi who he was, but he looked over the other side of the car and notices Yugi over there.

"Yugi?"

"Hello Honda."

"Yugi!" He quickly walked over and gave her a big hug. "Oh Yugi, I miss you so much."

"I'd miss you too, Honda."

"Mommy, mommy!" Cried out Yami.

"Who is that?" Asked Honda.

"That is Yami, my son." She said.

"Your son?"

"Yes my son."

"Mommy!" Yami cried out again.

"What is it Yami?"

"I think Yana did a stinky."

"Oh great I just changed her. Marik can you please change Yana for me?"

"Sure Yugi." Said Marik going back seat of the car.

"Who's Yana?" Asked Honda.

"My daughter."

"Your daughter? Yugi how many kids do you have?"

"Just the two."

"Just the two, okay I want to make sure."

"Don't worry Honda, I'll explain it all to you later, after the funeral."

"Alright Yugi, and it better be good."

At the very far side of the cemetery, a limo was there hidden from sited; Kaiba was looking over at the funeral party with his binoculars, to see if Yugi was there or not. When he finely adjusted them, he quickly notices her. "There you are my dear." Then he saw Yugi picking up a small child, he adjusted his binoculars even more, and then he notice something about that child she holding. He notices the child oh most looks like him, and then he lends back on the limo. "She had my child, my son." Kaiba looked over back there again and notice a man just came out of the backseat of the car, and Jonouchi was helping holding the baby. "Hum? Looks like that loser Jonouchi finely had a kid." And then he notice Jonouchi handing the baby back to at man, then the man walked over towards Yugi. She put, her son down and took the baby, and kisses the man on the lips. Kaiba got mad, on what he just saw. "What the hll, is she kissing him for?" He adjusted the binoculars again, looking at Yugi holding the baby and could tell that the baby was hers. "That bch, she goes off and have a another man's brat." Kaiba went inside the limo with a huff. "Driver take me home!"

"Yes Sir. Mr. Kaiba." Said the driver.

Kaiba close the privately window be hide the driver, and start to think. "Think Seto, think." Then he looked outside. "I have to reclaim Yugi and my son back into my life, if she likes it or not."


	18. Chapter 18 Dark Ways part 2

What am I? Chapter 18 part 2

Back in the apartment above the Turtle game shop; Yugi and her family and friends were in the living having a light lunch, talking about old times and what they have been doing for the pass few years. Yugi finely told Honda, about Yami and who was the father. Honda was stocked, but he quickly got over it. It was close to 3:00 in the afternoon, Honda and Serenity had to go home, because it's an every long drive back to Tokyo. After they all wave them good-byes, Yami tugged on his mother's shirt.

"Is they something you want, sweet heart?" She asked.

"Mommy, please me want, hum- I want to play out- side."

Yugi looked at Marik. "I guess to wouldn't hurt to let him play out doors, there is a park not to far from here."

Marik put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Okay, we'll go together."

Then Yugi looked at Jonouchi and Mai. "Can you two look after Yana for a bit?"

Jonouchi wasn't sure, because he never took care of a baby before, but Mai stepped in and said. "Sure we love too, it will be great practice, when ever Jonouchi and I have a baby."

Then Jonouchi gave Mai a weird look, he never thought about that him and Mai would ever-becoming parents.

"Thanks you two, we wouldn't be long." Said Yugi, and then she took Yami's hand, then Marik took the other hand and walked towards the park, it was only a few blocks way.

When they got there, Yami quickly broke free from his parents and ran towards the jungle gym. But he hadn't gotten that far, because Marik grabs him and put him over his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going little man?" Said Marik.

Yami laugh. "Put me down daddy, me want to play."

"Gee, I don't know, hey honey should I put him down?"

Yugi looked at him. "Hum? I guess so, he has been a good boy so far."

"Okay Yami, I'll put you down." Then Marik put him up side down.

Yami laughs out loud.

"Oh sorry son, I put you down the wrong way." Then he sips him around.

"Daddy funny." Then Yami runs towards the jungle gym again.

"Yes dear, daddy is funny." Said Yugi with a big smile on her face.

Marik turns around to face her. "You think I'm funny, hum?"

Yugi giggles that him.

"I'll show you who's funny." Then Marik picks up Yugi, and puts her over his shoulder.

"Ah! Marik don't." She cried out loud.

"Don't worry honey, I wouldn't drop you."

"Yeah right, the last time we did this, my head met with the wall."

"I said, I was sorry."

"I know you were sorry, but I haven't quite forgiven you yet for it."

"You're not going to let this down are you?"

"Until the day one of us dies."

"Gee thanks honey." Marik put Yugi down and sat on the bench with a huff. Then she sat be side him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him butterfly kisses. "I know what you're trying to do, it's not going to work." Yugi sat in front if him and gave him a long passionate kiss, Marik was losing himself with the kiss, were she was going to break free, he quickly kissed her back, when they finely broke free from their kiss. Marik looked at her and said. "Okay, I forgive you." Then Yugi sat back be side him, with her head on his shoulder and him holding her with his arms, and watching Yami playing on the jungle gym.

After about an hour Yami runs back towards his parents and sat between them. "Mommy."

"Yes dear?" Said Yugi putting her hand on his forehead to feel, if his feeling all right.

"Me want some juice."

Yugi looked around to see if the drink stand was still around in the park.

"What are you looking for Yugi?" Asked Marik.

"Oh I'm trying to see if the drink stand is still here."

Marik looked around to, them he spotted the stand at the other entrance to the park. "Is that what you are looking for?"

Yugi look to see were he was pointing to. "Yes it is, thank you sweet heart." Them she kissed him on the cheek.

"Gee, I should do this do this more often, to get more kisses from you."

Then she whispers in his ear. "Who knows Marik, you may get more then kisses later on tonight."

"I'll hold you to that." Whispering back to her.

Then they all got of the bench and walked other to the drink stand, when they get there; Yami was feeling cranky and trusty. So Yugi order him an apple juice, to make him happy and then she had to wait for Marik to make up his mind, on what he wanted.

"Still having trouble deciding?" Asked Yugi.

Marik looked at her and said. "Yes, trying to read Japanese is still a little hard for me."

"Then I'll help you."

When she was about to help Marik, they heard a loud sound, sound like a car stopping really fast right behind of them. They turn around to see what is going on; two tall dark men came out of the limo and walked towards them. Yugi didn't like what is happening here.

"Yami, run and hide!" She yelled at him.

"Mommy?"

"Just do it!"

So Yami did what he was told, to run off and hide somewhere.

Then Marik stand in front of Yugi and getting ready to fight them. "Let me guess, these guys work for that rich son of a bich Kaiba." Marik reaches over towards his back, to get the Millennium Rod, to fight them with it. But when he try to grab it, the Millennium Rod wasn't there, it back at the apartment. "This is not good."

"What's wrong, Marik?" She asked.

"Forgot my Millennium Rod, it's back at the apartment."

Then one of the men walked up and said. "Miss. Muto, would you please come with us the Sir is waiting for you in the car."

"Well he could longer, because she not going any where with jerks." Yelled Marik. When they got a little closer to them, Marik looked back at Yugi. "Yugi get the hll out of here, take the children and go back to Egypt."

"But, Marik."

"Just do it."

When Yugi was about to run, the man who was running the drink stand, grab her. "A-a-a-a-a-a!"

"Yugi!" Marik was going to help her, but the two men in front of him knock him into the ground. "A-a-ah! Let me go!" But the men just kept on hitting him.

Yugi was trying to break free, and then she looked over and saw Marik getting beaten up. "Marik!" She screamed.

The man holding her opened the car door and pushed her inside. Then the two men stopped beating Marik, quickly went back to the limo and drove off. Marik was on his hands and knees, trying to get up. But he was having a hard time to, and then he heard someone coming, he looked up to see who it was and it was Yami, with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy." Then he started to cry.

Marik looked at him and said. "Come son." Then Yami ran over and hugged him, and it was a little painful for Marik when he did that. "Sh-h-h, Yami. Are you okay?"

Yami shake his head no. "Me want mommy."

Marik hold him a little closer. "Don't worry Yami, I'll get mommy back, I promise."

Meanwhile in the limo, Yugi was trying to get out, but the door where lock from the inside.

"Now, now Yugi don't waste your energy trying to get out."

Yugi wasn't sure who was with her, but she knows that is not Kaiba's voice. So she slowly turn her head to see whom it was. "Bakura!"

"Yes my dear, long time no see."

"I thought you where…"

"You thought I was Kaiba. Oh how silly of you."

Then she got mad. "What do you want with me, Bakura?"

"What I want with you is nothing."

"Then why did you kidnap me for?"

"For money."

"Money?"

"Yes, money from Kaiba, when I take you back to him."

"Why you..." Then she slaps a cross the face.

Then Bakura grabs her arm and bends it be hind her. "Don't you dare, do that again, or I'll make you really sorry." Then he licked her cheek and sat back down on his sit.

Then Yugi started to cry.


	19. Chapter 19 Dark Ways part 3

What Am I? Chapter 19

(Author's Note: Hey everybody it's me Retro Girl, sorry it took me so long writing this next chapter. I was busy painting Winnie the Pooh characters, for my soon to be niece's or nephew's nursery, who is coming this late May or early June. Anyway to answer some readers question or questions; Why is Yami, Yugi's kid? Well my answer is, it's all about reincarnation, if any of you believes in it. You just don't know where you will end up and who you're going to be, when you return for the second time or more. So in my story, I still wanted to keep Yami in it, when the millennium puzzle went into pieces. So I had him coming back as the reincarnation Pharaoh Yami the true keeper of the millennium items and the son of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. I know it may sounds kind of corny. But this is how I'm writing it.)

Back in the mansion, Kaiba was walking around his study room waiting for Bakura to show up.

"Where is that fool, his plan landed six hours ago, he should have been here by now." Then he looks out of his window and saw the limo coming through the gateway. "About time he showed up."

The limo drove up to the front mansion doors; Bakura got out of the limo and looked around. Then he heard the mansion doors opening and saw Kaiba quickly walking towards him.

"You're late!" Said Kaiba angry.

"Calm down Kaiba, I'm here aren't I."

"Calm down, I can't calm down, Yugi is already here and she maybe leaving tomorrow. So we need to think of something and quickly."

"Are you sure about that?" Then Bakura snaps his fingers.

Kaiba notices two men going to the back of limo and opening it's doors, and saw they were having problems trying to get what ever it is out.

"What is it, they're trying to do?"

Bakura smile at him and said. "Oh you'll see it's a surprise."

Finely the men came out of the limo, dragging someone with them.

Then Kaiba's eyes bugged out. "Yugi!" He yelled.

"I knew that you would like the surprise." Smirked Bakura.

Kaiba walked up to Yugi and lightly touched her face.

"Keep your hands off of me." Yelled Yugi and kicked him were it hurts a lot.

He down on his hands and knees. "Oh-h-h you bch!"

Bakura laughs a bit. "Gee Seto, who knew she's fights dirty."

Then Kaiba slowly stands up. "I advice that you don't did that again my dear." Then he cupped Yugi's chin roughly. "Or I wouldn't be much as a gentleman to you, if you get my meaning."

Yugi feel fear right down to her soul. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just try me." Then Kaiba looked around, see if their son came with her.

"What are you looking for Kaiba?" Asked Bakura.

"I'm looking for a little boy."

"What little boy? I didn't bring any little boy with me and besides whose little boy is it, you're talking anyway?"

"Her son, our son."

"Your son?" Then Bakura looked at Yugi and smirked. "May hasn't you been busy, Yugi."

"He must back at that game shop were that loser and his wife lives."

Bakura looked at him weird and wondering whom he was talking about.

"That bch Mai and Jonouchi Katsuya."

"Oh-h-h! They got married? What a small world."

Kaiba looked back at Yugi and said. "I'm not worry about that now, we'll go get him later."

"I'll not let you get your hands on Yami." Said Yugi in angrier.

"Yami? You name our son after that dead guy."

"Wouldn't you be surprise?" She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No matter, we'll change his name to something else then Yami." Then Kaiba turn around to face Bakura again. "Bakura?"

"Yes Kaiba."

"The last time we talked you told me, that you had something to change Yugi's memories for good."

"Wait an minute, what are you two talking about?" Said Yugi trying to break free.

Bakura walked towards them. "Ah yes." And then he took a golden object out of his coat pocket and place in front of her.

Yugi's eyes bugged out. "Shadi's millennium key."

"Yes, the millennium key. I got this when I was in Egypt, from a very rude man who wouldn't just give to me peacefully."

"Your the one who?"

"Yes my dear Yugi, I used my millennium ring on a duel monsters card, to boil his guts from the inside and out."

After hearing that, Yugi just fainted.

"Oh Bakura, how I am amaze about your work, but that was sick of you to doing that." Said Kaiba.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself for doing that."

"So this key of yours can fix her memories anyway I like?"

"Yes, it's amazing what this key could do."

"Do you know how to work it properly? Because I don't want her to be a lifeless doll."

"Don't worry Kaiba, I've been practicing with the millennium key for a while now, on some people and I think I know what I am doing."

"Shall we get started right now?"

"No, maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Kaiba I need a lot of rest, after my felt, and kidnapping Yugi. And besides if I was going to use the millennium key right away, to change her memories around, or she may end up to be a lifeless doll."

Kaiba was disappointed. "Fine we'll start tomorrow. I'll have someone to take your bags to your room."

"Thank you Kaiba." Smirked Bakura, as he walked into the mansion.

Then Kaiba looked at the two men who were holding up Yugi. "You two fellow me, we'll put her some place comfortable."

Meanwhile back at the turtle game shop Jonouchi and Mai were playing with baby Yana.

"They're taking a long time at the park." Said Jonouchi.

Mai had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong are you tired playing with the baby already?"

"Oh no honey it not that, I love playing with her, it's just their taking along time getting back, and that's all."

"Well you know Jonouchi, young little boys like Yami have a lots of energy, and it takes a while for them to get tired." Then she heard the door opening and Yami crying. "See their back and sounds like Yami is ready for a nap."

Jonouchi and Mai got up and took Yana with them, and walked towards the hallway, to welcome them back. When they got there, they notice that Marik was beat up and was having a hard time holding Yami.

"What hll happen?" Asked Jonouchi, trying to help Marik.

Marik put Yami down and looked at Jonouchi. "Yugi…" Marik trying to catch his breathe.

"Marik what happen?"

"That rich bastard took her."

"Kaiba?"

"Yes… it happened at the park we were at." Then Marik went down on his hands in knees. "I…I try to stop them, try to save her…but only if I haven't forgotten my rod, was wouldn't of happen."

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up, it not your fault. It's that jerk Kaiba, he just couldn't let her go."

When Mai got Yami to calm down a bit, and said. "What are we going to do, to help Yugi?"

"Well we know that we can't go to the police, they wouldn't believe us."

Then Marik got back on his feet, walked to the living room and open his bag. "I'll save Yugi from that lying bastard." While holding the millennium rod, in front of him. "And kill him."


	20. Chapter 20 Good Bye My Love

What am I? Chapter 20

It was nighttime over at Kaiba's mansion; Jonouchi and Marik were up in a tree looking over the gate, to see when to was safe to go in. Marik holed his millennium rod close to him, thinking about Yugi and on how to save her, from Kaiba.

"Jonouchi." Whisper Marik.

"Yes?"

"Jonouchi, my friend. Thank you for helping me, to find that rich bastard's home, but I have to ask you to leave now. I have to do this on my own."

"Hey no way man, I'm not letting you do this alone. Yugi's my friend and I'm not let her down this time."

"But you have a wife, who needs you."

"I know, and knowing Mai, if I didn't help you to save Yugi, she wouldn't forgive me. Besides she is at the airport, with the kids waiting for us."

Marik looked at Jonouchi and put his hand on his shoulder. "Alright my friend, we'll do this together."

Mean while inside the mansion; Yugi just woken up and remember where she was. Then the light turn on and there was Kaiba sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I'm glad you're a wake now." Said Kaiba and looking so calm.

Yugi sat up and look at Kaiba with so much anger. "Stay away from me, you lying bastard."

"Now Yugi be nice, or you will regent what you'll say."

"What I'll say? Kaiba are the one who started this. Paying Bakura to turn me into a girl and erasing my memories, making me think that we were…" Yugi stopped and looked away from Kaiba.

"Lovers. Yugi we still are, besides you with that other man and a child you had with him."

" Dream on. Marik is a better man and a get father, then you are Kaiba."

"So that's his named. Don't worry my dear, soon you'll forget all about him and things will go back to normal, with Bakura's help."

"You're going to do, make me forget my babies as well?"

"No of course not, we'll have our son with us and I'll except the other child as my own. Will that make you happy?"

"Me and my children being with you? No, I don't think so."

Then Kaiba got angry and quickly went over to Yugi, and pinned her to the bed. "I have the mind right now, to rape you and to reclaim you as my own again."

Yugi tries to break free, from his grip. "Get off of me!" Then he bent down and kissed her hard. "Hum! Stop it!"

"Don't worry you wouldn't remember this also."

"A-a-a-a-a-a-h!"

Back at the tree Marik and Jonouchi, looked at the mansion and thought they heard someone screaming.

"Did that scream came from the mansion?" Asked Marik.

"I'm not sure." Said Jonouchi.

Then they heard it again, Marik looked up where there light in one of the rooms and saw looked like a dark figure, on a bed and it look like it was fighting someone.

Marik's eyes bugged out and know who it was up there. "No, Yugi. That bastard." And he was about to jump out of the tree.

Jonouchi grab his arm to stop him. "Woo, man. What do you think you're doing? There guards down there."

"Its Yugi, that bastard is rapping her, I have to save her now." He pulled his arm away from Jonouchi and jumped down over the gate.

When Marik landed on the ground, some of Kaiba's body guards came after him, and then he raise his millennium rod up in the air. A bright light came from the rod making the guards like lifeless zombies. Then Jonouchi jumped and landed beside him.

"Will they be okay, Marik?"

"Don't worry about them Jonouchi, they'll be fine, in a few days. Now lets go and save Yugi."

When they got to the forth doors, they looked around to see if any more body guards were coming, when everything was clear they went inside. When they got inside, they look for the stairs, but someone called out to them.

"Up here!"

They looked up and there was Bakura.

"Bakura!" Yelled Jonouchi.

"Bakura?" Asked Marik.

"Yes, Bakura. He's one of the guys who hurt Yugi and started this hold mess."

"He did. You bastard, you will be the next person to die, after I kill Kaiba."

Bakura smirked at him. "I don't think so, Kaiba is a little busy with Yugi, right now. So I guess you have to go through me first." Then Marik pulled out his millennium rod out and Bakura took out his millennium ring as well. "I knew it, that I felt another millennium item, near by."

Marik held his rod close to his heart. "It will be the last thing you will ever feel again, jerk."

"Really you think so. Well, how about we play a shadow game. Winner keeps the other person's millennium item. And if you win I'll let you through, so you could save Yugi, or what's left of her anyway."

"You're on a shadow game it is, and what kind of shadow game will it be?"

"Give me, a moment I'll think of one."

Jonouchi walked over to Marik. "Are you insane, we don't have time for this, and besides Bakura is a big cheater at any games."

"Is that so, well I guess, I have to be very careful then." Marik looked to see if Bakura thought of a game already. "Jonouchi."

"Yes?"

"Need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go up stairs and save Yugi for me from Kaiba."

"What about Bakura, what if he will catch me and turn me into something."

"Don't worry I'll keep him busy, I'll try to create a dark barrier, while we're playing the shadow game, long enough for you to get up there, and like you said we don't have much time."

"I've got it! Let's play 21, Duel Monsters style." Said Bakura.

"It's about time. Hum? What is 21, Duel Monsters style?" Asked Marik.

"Have you played Duel Monsters?"

"Yes I have, Yugi teach me that game."

"And have you ever played poker, like 21 Black Jack?"

"Yes I know all poker games."

"Good, so I don't have to tell you how each game is played."

"But why do these games have to do with a shadow game?"

"Oh but this is the fun part. You know how to play Duel Monsters and 21 Black Jack, right?"

"Right."

"Well it's combining the two games together."

"But in 21 Black Jack, you only could go up as high to 21. In Duel Monsters the cards are over 21, there in the 100's and more.

"True, but in our game, we're going up as high 2100 with Duel Monsters cards, anything over 2100, like help your monster to boost up fighting points, you will lose that monster and some life points as well."

"How many life points do we get?"

"Oh, I said the usual 4000 points, is that far enough for you?"

"Yes it is."

"Do you have some cards to play our game?"

"No I don't"

"Here Marik you could use my deck." Said Jonouchi, handing his dueling deck to him.

"Thank you my friend."

"Oh please don't make me sick." Said Bakura feeling discussed. "I'll give you five minutes to get ready."

After a few minutes, when Marik was looking over Jonouchi's deck, he knew he didn't have a very strong deck, but he has to beat Bakura no matter what.

"Are you ready?" Asked Bakura.

"Ready as I'm going to be." Replied Marik.

"Good, I'll let you go first."

"If you say so." Then Marik pulled out, 'The Forest of the Shadows of Darkness' 0 attack points and with only 100 defense points, and then he realize that is the card he needed, to cover the playing field, so Jonouchi could slip by, without Bakura notices him. "I'll play this card, The Forest of the Shadows of Darkness." The playing field quickly turns dark all around Marik and Bakura.

Jonouchi quickly get up and said. "Way ago Marik."

So he ran up the huge staircase, but when Jonouchi got up there, there were two hallways and he didn't know which way to go, so he started to talk to himself. "Come on Jonouchi, choose a hallway, so you could save Yugi." Then he heard a scream from the left hallway.

Jonouchi try to open some of the doors, to find her, but when he gets to the sixth door, there was Yugi with Kaiba on top of her, both naked. So Jonouchi grab a vase and smash it over Kaiba's head and fell over Yugi. Yugi was crying and Jonouchi pushed Kaiba off of her and then he pulled off his coat to cover her.

"Sh-h-h, Yugi it's okay I'm here now."

"Jonouchi…I was so…" The she started to cry into his arms.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry, I wish I would came here sooner."

"Oh Jonouchi…it's…" Yugi wasn't sure what to say to him.

Jonouchi helped her up and started to leave the bedroom. "We have to go now Yugi, Marik and Bakura are downstairs, playing a shadow game."

"Marik's here too. Jonouchi I can't leave him here."

"We have to, Marik said no matter what happens here, that he'll come back to you and the kids in Egypt."

"But Jonouchi…"

"We have to go now Yugi."

When they get to the staircase, the dark barrier was still up.

"Marik!" She yelled.

"Come on Yugi." Jonouchi grab her hand again and help her down the stairs.

When they got downstairs the dark barrier just broke, Bakura smirked at Marik, and then he notices Jonouchi and Yugi be hide him.

"What is the meaning of these?" Yelled Bakura.

Marik looked be hide him and smiled. "It's a rescue, what else do you think it is?"

"Sorry Bakura, but we have to go." Said Jonouchi.

"Oh no you don't, we're not finish playing this shadow game."

Then they all heard a loud bang, they looked and there was Kaiba holding a gun up in the air.

"No one is going anywhere and playing anymore shadow games as well." Then Kaiba pointed the gun towards them. "Yugi! Make up your mind, stay with me or watch these two die."

Yugi looked at Marik and her tears started to rolls down her face. "Marik, please looked after Yami and Yana for me." Then she felled to the floor.

"Yugi?" Marik looked at her and notice a lot of blood came from her chest, he wasn't sure how it happen, and then he realize, it was from Kaiba's gun when he shot it up in the air, the bullet must of bound of the wall and hit her in the chest, and killing her. Marik went down on his knees. "Yugi no." And then he looks at Kaiba. "You killed her you son of a bch!"

Kaiba's eye's bugged out and started to come downstairs. "No it can't be." Then he points his gun back to Jonouchi and Marik. "Stay away from her."

Jonouchi grabs Marik's arm. "Come on man, let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving her here." Said Marik trying to take Yugi with him.

"We have no choice. Marik come on, your not going to do Yami and Yana, no good if you're dead too."

Marik left Yugi on the floor and quickly got out of the mansion, with Jonouchi. When Kaiba finally got downstairs walked over to Yugi, went down on his knees and picking up her lifeless body.

"Oh gd, I'm so sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to do it." Kaiba started to cry. Bakura walked up towards him and Kaiba looked at him. "Can you being her back to life?"

Bakura put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and said. "Sorry Seto, but I can't. Not even the power of the millennium items could being Yugi back."

"So I truly lost her." Then Kaiba put his gun beside his head.

"Kaiba, don't." Bakura trying to pulled the gun from him.

After driving for about two hours Jonouchi and Marik, finally got to the airport. Walked in and acted like nothing happen, they walked around looking for Mai and the children.

"Jonouchi!" Jonouchi looked up and there was Mai holding Yana. Jonouchi whistled at Marik and pointed where Mai was. "Oh Jonouchi, Marik I'm glad you're here, your plan is go to leave in fifteen minutes." Then Mai looked around and can't find Yugi anywhere. "Where's Yugi?"

Jonouchi and Marik looked at Mai, then Marik took his daughter and holed her close. They still didn't say anything and then little Yami came up, and tagged at Marik's coat.

"Daddy where's mommy."

Then Marik went down on one knee and said. "Mommy's in heaven Yami."

"Oh gd, no, it can't be." Said Mai, she looked at Jonouchi to see if it was true. Jonouchi nodded his head yes and Mai started to cry. "What happen?"

"I'll tell you later back in the car Mai." Said Jonouchi and trying not to cry.

Yami had a confused looked on his face. "Will mommy come back?"

"Sorry Yami, but she wouldn't be coming back." Said Marik, and then he pick up Yami and walked to the gate.

When they got to the gate some police officers were they're looking for someone named Marik. The officers notice him, holding some children and walked up towards him.

"Excuse me sir, is your named Marik?" Said one of the officers.

Marik looked at the officers and realize that Kaiba must of send them. A few feet away Jonouchi and Mai where scared that Marik and the children weren't going to leave at all. Marik wasn't worry and he slipped out the millennium rod. The officers thought he was pulling out a gun, but a bright flash of light from the rod, put the officers in a trance like state.

"Did Kaiba send you?" Asked Marik.

"Yes he did, to arrested you for the murder of Yugi Muto and kidnapping of their son and baby daughter." Said the officer, still in the trance.

"That lying bastard." Marik was trying to keep his cool. "Okay officers, I need you two to go back to Kaiba and to tell him, that you never saw me and these children, in this airport. Do you two understand me?"

"Yes sir." Both said the officers and walk away from them.

When Marik got to his seat and put Yami on the other seat and buckles him in. Ten minutes later after the airplane took off, Marik looked at Yami and notices that he was looking out of the window really hard.

"Yami what are you doing?"

"I looking for mommy, daddy."

"Looking for mommy?"

"Ask mommy to come back from heaven."

Marik looked at him and know that Yami doesn't understand, that Yugi wasn't coming back, and he felt to hurt to tell him. Then Marik looked at his baby girl and realize that Yana will grow up without her mother as well.

"Someday Kaiba, you will get yours, someday." Then Marik holed his children closer to him.

(Author Note: I know that I left this chapter a sad end, and I hope I didn't make you cry. But this story is far from over and to let you know that Yugi is not truly gone from this story, Yugi will make a come back, I promise. And hopefully Kaiba will get what's coming to him. And to let you know, that I'm going to be away for a few months and I'll start writing again before August 05. And by that time I hope I'll get up to my 100th replied)


	21. Chapter 21: 17 years later part 1

Who am I? Chapter 21: part one

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, because during the summer of 2005. My computer died on me and lost everything, and took me awhile to buy myself a new computer. So I hope my readers are still around.)

It was a nice spring day and Jonouchi was sweeping the front step of the old turtle game shop. He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, smelling the cherry blossoms coming into bloom. Jonouchi was about to finish cleaning off the step, when he hear some footsteps coming be hide him. So he turns around and notices a couple coming towards him, a young man and girl, and stops right in front of him. Jonouchi looked a them and trying to remember if he seen them before. He looked at the girl first she was tall, tan and with long whitish hair and violet eyes. He didn't know who she is, so Jonouchi looked at the young man. He was taller then the girl, tan as well, with golden and purplish spiked hair, and blue eyes. Jonouchi's mind was racing, thinking this young man standing right in front of him; he thinks he knows who it is. Then the young man smiled at him and said.

"It's been a long time hasn't it my old friend?"

Jonouchi blinked his eyes a few times. "Yami?"

Yami laugh and hugged him. "Yes Jonuchi it is me."

Jonuochi had tears rolling off his face. "Oh Yami, it's been too long." Then he looked at the girl. "And you must be? I sorry I forgot your name."

The girl step up and shacked Jonouchi's hand. "It's Yana."

"Yana, of course. I haven't seen you when you were a baby, please why don't you two come are inside we have so much to talk about."

Yami patted Jonouchi on the shoulder. "Yes we do Jonouchi yes we do."

Jonouchi turned the open sign around to closed the shop, and show Yami and Yana to the upstairs apartment. When they got upstairs, Yami looked around the living room remembering the good times he had and this apartment with all his friends, especially with Yugi.

Yana put her hand on Yami's shoulder and said. "Is there something wrong brother?"

Yami turns his head towards her. "No Yana there is nothing wrong, just remembering some old memories."

"Yami, Yana, please sit here I'll make us some tea." Said, Jonouchi.

"Thank you Jonouchi that would be nice." Said Yami, when he sat beside Yana. Then Yami looked around the living, noticing things haven't change so much, when he was away for along time. "Jonouchi?"

"Yes Yami."

"Where Ami, is she out somewhere today?"

Jonouchi stop what he was doing and tilled his head down. "No Yami she is not. She died a very long time ago, a few weeks after she given birth to our daughter."

"Jonouchi I'm so sorry to hear that, are you ok?"

"At first I wasn't, like I didn't want to do anything, but after a couple of weeks, I realize that my baby girl needed me to take care her, so I found a new reason to live and started to be a great father for Yugi."

"Yugi?" Both said Yami and Yana.

"Yes Yugi, before Ami was pregnant we decide to name our first child Yugi after your mother, when that thing with Kaiba, when Yugi got…"

"When mama got killed from that spoiled rich devil." Said Yana in anger.

Jonouchi was surprised what Yana said.

Yami holed Yana's hand. "Marik me what happen to Yugi after I went trough the ritual to get all my memories from my pass life."

"I see that's good so I don't have to tell you about it, what happen to her." Said Jonouchi.

"No, you don't have to, if you want to." The room was quite. "So my friend how old Yugi."

"Yugi, oh she just turned sweet 16 a few weeks ago. And what about you Yami you must be in your 20's by now?"

"I'm 21, and Yana is 17."

Then they heard the door and a set of footsteps running upstairs.

"Hey dad how come you close the shop early?" Said the young girl closing the door to the stairs. "Oh I sorry dad, I didn't know we had guest here."

Yami looked to see what Jonouchi daughter look likes, when he looked at her, and thenhis eyeswiden like he saw a ghost. "Yugi?" He whispers to himself.

To be cont;


	22. Chapter 22: 17 years later part 2

What am I?

Chapter 22:

Part 2

After Yugi walked in Yami can't believe it's really her, Yugi whom he loved for a really long time and wondering if she had any memory, of her past life? When she put down her school bag, was looking at her father's guests and wondering who they are. And then she looked at Yami.

"Who is that hottie?" She thought to herself, and walked over a closer towards him. "O.M.G!" She oh most falls over and still was thinking to herself. "He kind of looks like that guy; I have had dreaming about lately, and who is that girl with him?"

"Are you alright, honey?" Asked Jonouchi.

"Oh yeah dad, I'm fine just trip that's all." And hoping that she didn't make herself looking too much like a fool.

"Good, Yugi this is Yami and his sister Yana, they came from Egypt."

"Egypt? Really!" Yugi felt relieved that girl was his sister.

"Yes. Uh-m-m, their parents are old friends of me and your mother, dear."

"Oh that's cool, did your parents came with you?"

"No, they did." Said Yana in a sad tone.

"Oh." Yugi wondering why.

Yami looked at her. "Are parents are dead."

"Oh am so sorry to hear that."

Jonouchi was surprise that Marik also die. "Knew that your mother pasted away, when you two were very young, but I didn't that your father pasted away too."

"He was killed in a cave in two years ago." Then Yami took a sip of his tea.

"Woo that wasn't a good way to die like that."

"Dad! That not a nice to say that." Yugi feeling embarrass from him.

"Oh I'm sorry about that you two, I didn't mean to word it that way, I'm just shocked to hear about his dead."

"That's ok Jonouchi, we understand what you meant." Said Yami and patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Yami." Then Jonouchi looked around the kitchen. "Would you and Yana like to stay from dinner?"

"Are you sure, Jonouchi?"

"We don't want you to feel that you have to." Said Yana.

"Don't be silly, stay and have dinner with us, and it's not the often we have guests here anyway."

"Ok sure, we'll stay for dinner." Said Yami.

Yugi felt all giggle in that Yami was staying.

"That's good, and because Yugi is a great little cook."

Then Yugi got ticked off at her father, because she has to do all the cooking. "Sure, I can cook oh most anything, is stir-fry alright with everyone?"

"Sure." "Alright." "Ok." Said everyone.

"Do you want beef, chicken or shrimp in it?"

"How about beef with shrimp?" Asked Jonouchi.

"That's fine with me." Said Yami.

Yana shaking her head no. "Not for me, I don't like any type of meat touching the vegetables."

Yugi thinking, great Yami's sister is one of those people and more work for her to do dinner. "That is no problem Yana; I'll make sure there is no trace of meat in yours." Giving Yana a fake smile.

"Thank you Yugi, you are so kind."

"Well let's go to the living room and wait for dinner." Said Jonouchi.

After about an hour dinner was being serve, Jonouchi and Yami talked how things were going on with there lives, Yugi and Yana sat there eating their dinner and not saying much. When dinner was about finish Jonouchi asked Yami a question.

"So Yami where are you two staying tonight?"

"Well Yana and I are thinking to stay at the world traveler's inn, just a few blocks from here."

"You mean that building, that looks like no one has been in there for 100's of years."

"Yes Jonouchi, because it's what we can afford right now."

"Oh no I don't think so, you guys."

"Jonouchi?"

"There been to many horror stories about that place, traveler's who ever stay there get their stuff stolen, beaten up or raped, just last week some one was murder in that inn. So you can spend the night here."

"Man, I didn't know it was that bad in there, what do you think Yana should we spend the night here?"

Yana slaps him in the arm. "That is a stupid question to ask me, brother, I don't want to stay at some strange place that some one would grad me in the middle of the night."

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Jonouchi. "Yugi would you help me to find the extra pillows and blankets, after dinner."

"Sure, dad." Said Yugi in a cheerful tone and she can't believe her luck, that her hunky dream guy is spending the night here that her home.

After dinner, washing the dishes and getting some linens and pillows; Jonouchi was down at the shop counting today profits, Yana was in the living room reading, Yami was on the deck enjoying the night air, and Yugi was on the phone with one of her friends.

"Hi Sammie it's me Yugi, you wouldn't believe what I saw today when I got home."

"What was is it this time; your dad got some new toys to sell?"

"No even better."

"So what is it?"

"You know that guy I was dreaming for a while?"

"Let me guess you dream of a new guy right?"

"No Sammie it's not that, my dream guy is real and he's outside on my deck."

"No he is not."

"Yes he is and he even hotter with an open shirt."

"Are you for real girl, are you sure you're not trying to trick me?"

"Sammie I'm not joking, come here tomorrow morning and see for yourself."

"Ok girlfriend if you say so. So who is this dream man and where did he come from?"

Back on the deck Yami could over hear Yugi talking to her and up smiled to himself. "I wonder if Yugi truly remember me from her past life? I have to talk to Yana about tomorrow, because she has the millennium necklace with her." Yami sat out there a little longer, thinking what to do now his back in Japan, until he hears someone coming behind him. He looked over and it was Yugi holding a mug. "Can I help Yugi?"

Yugi was starting to turn red. "I? Hum-m, I? Made you some tea." She handed the mug to oh most dropping it. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't burn you hand or anything?"

"No you didn't, there's no harm done." Then he took to sip from it. "It's good." And got up, to go back inside. "Oh by the way, did a wonderful on dinner tonight." Then he gave her a little hug and kisses her on the fore head. Yami wanted to kiss her more but it's too soon for that. So he just walked inside to meet with Yana in the living room.

Yugi was shocked that Yami did that to her and wondering if her heart will stop racing so fast. "That must be how Egyptian way for thanking someone." Then she shakes her. "Got to phone Sammie and tell her what just happen." And walk back inside the apartment.

What Yami and Yugi didn't know that their were, being watched from the next building over. "Well, well the son of Kaiba has return and someone came back from the dead." While playing with his millennium ring. "I've been waiting about 20 years for this day and I'll make sure that Kaiba will pay big bucks for this information and more."


	23. Chapter 23: Daydream please come along

What Am I? Chapter 23:

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to up date this story I had some writers block for a while. So please send your reviews, please, please, please)

Yugi was in her bed sleeping and having interesting dream. She was laying back on some pillows on some kind of boat, sailing on the river and someone was feeding her grapes, she turn herself over to see who it was.

"Yami?"

"Yes, my beautiful princess, how may your pharaoh serve you today?"

"Pharaoh? Serve me?"

"Yes to serve you, princess." Then he started to kiss her hand and work his way up her arm slowly.

Yugi's face was turning red. "Yami?"

"Is there something wrong, my princess?"

"I'm a… I'm a…? Not sure?"

Then Yami gave her long slow passionate kiss on the lips. "Is everything alright now, my princess?"

Yugi looked at him and pulled him down for another kiss. Wail she was kissing him back, she could feel his hands moving up her legs. But then they heard a bang, bang sound.

"What is that?"

"It's time to wake up, my princess."

"Wake up?" Yugi's eyes opened and notice that she was back in her bedroom. "A-a-ah, man." And her father at her door.

"Yugi? Yugi honey it time to get up."

"Ok dad I'm up." Still lying on her bed.

"Yugi."

Then she sat up. "I said I'm up already."

"Good, I need you to wash up quick, to make me and our guest some breakfast."

"Our guest? What guest?" She couldn't remember at first, she got out of bed when to her closet, to get her school clothes ready, and then she remember who was here. "Oh no I forgot that hottie Yami was here and his sister Yena or Yana or something."

So she quick run around her room like crazy getting the rest of her stuff ready for school, and then she ran down the hall to use the bathroom. Yugi washed up as fast as she can and ran back to her room to get dress for school, and then she quickly went to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast.

"Hum, what should I make this morning?" Said Yugi, talking to herself.

"Good morning Yugi."

"Hah?" Yugi jump and oh most dropping some eggs on the floor, she turns around to see who it was. "Oh Yami, it's you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"That's…" Then she notices that Yami wasn't wearing a shirt. Yugi looked at him and thinking he's some kind of a beautiful tan god wearing him p.j. bottoms in a sexy way, whom she dream that he took her in his arms and gave her along passionate kiss and carry her off somewhere.

"Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh that's ok, no harm done." She was trying to snap out of her day dream.

"Are you ok?"

Yugi's face turns red. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just still a little sleepy, that's all." Then she went to the stove, to make breakfast.

After breakfast Yugi was putting dishes in the dish washer.

"Great job on breakfast, honey." Said Jonouchi.

"Thanks dad."

"Yes Yugi it was good."

Yugi's face turns red again. "Thank you."

"May I help with the dishes?" Asked Yana.

"Oh no that's ok; I'm oh most done anyway."

Then the door ring rang, and Jonouchi got from the table to the door voice box wondering who it was. "Hello, who's there?"

"Hey there Mr. K, it's just me Sammie, it my home girl Yugi up yet?"

Jonouchi shack his, because he doesn't like Sammie calling him Mr. K. "Yes Samantha-chan, Yugi is up, you make come upstairs."

"Thanks Mr. K."

Jonouchi shack his head again. "Yugi, your American friend is here."

"Ok dad." Said Yugi, wail she was finishing the last of the dishes.

"Is your friend an exchange student?" Asked Yana.

"I wished." Whisper Jonouchi.

"Oh no not exactly, Sammie's parents are in army, they work in one of the US arm forces bases in Japan." Said Yugi wail getting her stuff ready to go to school.

Then the door flies open. "Hey there girlfriend are you ready to go?" Yelled Sammie.

"Just about Sammie."

Then Sammie looked over and notice their guest by the kitchen table. "Oh I sorry, I didn't know you have company."

Yami thought to himself yeah right Yugi told her last night.

"Don't worry about it Sammie, they're just friends of my dad." Said Yugi trying to close her school bag.

Sammie walked up a bit to see the guy that Yugi has been dreaming about. She looked at Yami in his black clothing and spiked up two-ton hair, and was surprise that she would like someone dress in Goth-punk.

"Ok, I ready." Then Yugi walked over and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Bye dad. Oh bye Yami, bye Yana. See you all later." Then she runs down the stairs with Sammie.

"Yugi's friend seems to be nice." Said Yana.

Yami and Jonouchi looked at her, and spit their tea.

When Yugi and Sammie were outside walking towards their school. Yugi was in a happy mood.

"So Sammie what do you think of he."

"Well I'm surprise that you will like some in a Goth-punk outfit."

"His not truly Goth-punk, I think his more cheerful person and nicer too, he just like wearing the clothes that's all."

"Ok, if you say so girl."

"I do say so, beside you didn't see him earlier this morning, looking like a well built tan god wearing just p.j. bottoms and hanging low off of him." Yugi starting to day dream again.

"Really! I wish I saw that." Then she slaps Yugi on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Making her snap out of her dream.

"You should have call me, if me was like that, I would have be at your apartment in 30 seconds"

"Yeah right, like I would let you look at my dream guy like a piece of meat."

"Home girl at what hot guys are."

"Maybe in America." Yugi whisper.

"Hum, what did you say? I didn't catch that."

"Oh me? Nothing."

"Hey do you have the money to go Kyoto next month to meet my parents with me?"

"Just half of it."

"Girlfriend you need more then that."

"I know."

"Can't your dad help?"

"No, he said if I wanted to really go have to get the money by myself."

"That sucks did you try begging him yet?"

"I did, and he said I'm oh most adult now and I should learn that daddy can't pay for me all the time. And besides I tired of doing other peoples homework for money."

"Will I look at the student job broad, and I notice a company called Kaiba Crop, looking for part time help to delivering mail to peoples' offices you know stuff like that."

"Don't know Sammie, I think my dad would get upset."

"Why do you think that?"

"He said with anything place with the name Kaiba, is evil."

"Well Yugi, he doesn't have known about it, and is just for a short wail, until you have the money to go with me."

"I don't know."

"It pays 7000 yen an hour, that like oh most $30.00 or more in US money, I think."

"That would help me and I would have extra spending money too, in a month time. Ok I'll go after right after school then, can you come with me?"

"Sorry girlfriend I have practice after school."

"I really want you to come with me."

"Hey you'll do fine, Yugi. I'm sure you will get the job. Ok?"

"Ok."

"That my home girl." Then walked near the corner store close to the school. "Hey Yugi I have to buy myself a sports drink for practice, I'll see you meet you at homeroom ok."

"Ok, Sammie see yeah."

When Sammie was the store, a dark figure was be hide her and touches her head.

"You did a good job Samantha-chan telling Yugi about that job in Kaiba Crop. Now you will forget that you ever meet me and what I told you to do."

Then the dark figure disappeared. Sammie shack head. "That's weird, what just happen?" Then she looked around thinking there was someone be hided her, and then she felt a shape pain in her head. "Man my head hurts; I think I need to go to the nurse's office."

The dark figure was now on top of the roof, laughing to himself. "My plan is going off a good start, and soon everything will be mine."


	24. Chapter 24: After school meeting

What am I? Chapter 24

(A/N: hi there everyone here's the new chapter, oh just to let you all know I reposted chapter 23, fixing some mistake what I notice and redid the ending at bit. But if you notice anymore mistakes, don't worry about. I know I not the world's greatest writer, but as long you know what the hll I'm trying to say. Right?)

Yugi was sitting by her desk and looking at the door waiting for her friend Sammie to come to homeroom and sit beside her.

"What's wrong Yugi-chan?"

"Hum?" She looked to see who it was. "Oh Yukio-kun it's you, nothing is wrong, I'm waiting for Sammie to show up."

"You mean Samantha-chan?"

"Yes her, why? There is only one Samantha-chan here in our class."

"Didn't you hear what happen to her?"

"No what happen to her, Yuki?"

"Well I was at the nurse's office helping out, and then Samantha-chan came in, complaining about having a head-ache. And of course me, I thought she was faking it, because you know she likes right."

Yugi looked at her cousin and thinking he was being such a dork.

"Anyway Yugi, I walked up to her and said there was no need to fake an illness, to see me. Then she looked at me weird, like your looking at me right, then she felled on the floor."

"You let her fall on the floor." Yugi was ready to deck him one.

"But she ok, she's still at the nurse's office getting treated for her head-ache."

"As long she's ok."

Then they heard the teacher coming in and sat properly at their desk. Yugi thought it was weird, at Sammie would feel ill like that, she was fine when they walked to school together. Then Yugi thought about a little bit more.

"She must of not been feeling well, she called me girl friend and home girl more often then usual." Said Yugi talking to herself.

"Did you say something Katsuya-san?" Asked her teacher.

"Hum? No sensei."

"Good."

Then some of her class mates laugh at her, and her teacher went back checking off who's here. Yugi waited to her free period to go to the nurse's office to check on Sammie, when she got there, Sammie was nowhere to be seen.

"Can I help you san?"

Yugi jump and turn around to see it was the nurse who surprised her. "Oh yes! I'm looking for Samantha Ridgley-san."

"Ridgley-san? Oh her, Ridgley-san just went home."

"Samantha-chan already went home."

"Yes that poor thing, after falling on the floor like that and with a painful head-ache, she was having. I had Yukio Hiroto-san to help her up, what a nice boy he is." (A/N: Oh, for those who don't know Yukio is Honda and Jonouchi's sister son. LOL ;)

Yugi looked at the nurse and thinking that the nurse needed her eyes checked, thinking that Yuki was a nice boy. "Well I should be going now my free period is going to end soon. Bye!" Then she quickly lifted room.

It was after school, Yugi stay be hide for a while finishing some of her school work and two other student work as well. When she got out of the school and walking towards the entrance, she notice Yana walking by.

"Yana Muto-san, wait up!" She yelled to her.

Yana looked to see who it was. "Oh Yugi it's you. I didn't know you go to school here."

"I do and I was just finishing some school work. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for some work, while I'm here in your country."

"Oh yeah that right you and Yami are traveling around the world, and you stop sometimes, to find work to keep on traveling, right?"

"Yes we do." Yana smiling at her.

"Well I'm looking for work too. So I can go with Sammie to meet her parents in Kyoto."

"Really that sound it would be fun. So where are you looking for work?"

"In Kaiba Crop."

"Kaiba Crop?" Yana trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah Sammie told me about it this morning there looking for part time help."

"Doing what, may I ask?"

"Delivering mail to peoples' offices that kind of thing." Then Yugi thought of something. "Oh Yana, why don't you come with me and try to get a job there too."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, please. At lease I'll have somebody I know with me. Well we don't really know each other that well, but you know what I mean."

Yana looked at her, wondering if she was sure that she wanted her to come, and then Yugi smiled at her. "Ok Yugi, I'll go with you." Then she thinking this would be good opportunity for her, if she could get into Kaiba Crop, and to get some information, to know for the wear-about of the millennium puzzle.

"Oh goodie." Yugi jumped for joy. "Come on we go this way." So the two girls were walking towards down town, after a couple of blocks, Yugi looked at Yana wanting to ask her a question. "Yana."

"Yes Yugi."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It about you and Yami." Yugi stopped walking for a moment. "Are you two really brother and sister, because you two don't look a like?"

Yana stopped and looked back at Yugi.

"Oh I'm sorry, how stupid of me, I shouldn't you asked that question. I hope I didn't offend you."

Yana smile and laugh a bit. "No you didn't offend me, and don't worry you're not the first person to ask."

"Oh good. I was worry that I up set you."

"Yami and I are brother and sister, we just have different fathers."

They started walking again. "So you're haft siblings, which explains it. So Marik was your dad, right?"

"Yes he was."

"Did you know how your parents meet?"

"My father did tell us one day how they first meet; my mother and my great grandfather came to Egypt about over 20 years ago, because she was in hiding."

"She was hiding?"

"Yes hiding, because she was kidnapped my some rich man here in Japan and he raped her bunch of times as well."

"Oh my god, but she finely did have gotten away after him?"

"Yes she did, and I believe that your parents helped her to escape."

"Woo, wait a minute here. I didn't know my parents were the heroes to you mom."

"That's what my father said, anyway he fall in love with her, when she first came to his home, and didn't tell her that he loved her right after Yami was born."

"Did she say that she loved him too, right away?"

"No, she fallen a sleep."

"Oh, but when did she told him that she love him back?"

"He said after Yami was over a year old, that she loved him."

"He waited for a year for her to say it."

"Father knew that she wouldn't say she loved him right away, after being mistreated that way and scared to trust another man, so he waited for her till she was really."

"So dose Yami know who his dad is?"

Yana looked at Yugi and decided to lie to her. "No, he doesn't know who he is. Father never had a chase to tell us his name."

"Because he die, in that cave-in right."

"Right, but father always did treat Yami as his own son."

"That's good to know, not too many men do that, taking someone else kid. But did your mom ever come back to Japan?"

"She did after my great grand father die, all four of us came for the funeral, and she thought was safe, but Yami and I were to young to remember what happen, what father told us, that rich man kidnapped her again, and so father and your father try to save her, but.."

"But what?"

"But that rich man killed her."

"Oh my god Yana, I'm so sorry."

Yana look at Yugi again, she wish she could tell her more, by using the millennium necklace, but she was afraid that Yami would get mad at her if she tells Yugi her pass life. "There is no need to feel sorry, for us."

"I know, but I do know how it feels to grow up with out a mom." Then Yugi smiled at her. "Oh look Yana, were here at Kaiba Crop."

"This place is huge."

"Which door do we go in?"

"I think where it said visitor's waiting lounge."

"Oh, okay."

The two girls walked inside and up to the front desk.

"Wait just a minute there ladies." Said the secretary, working on the phones. "Yes may I help you two?"

"Yes we're here about the part time mail clerk jobs." Said Yugi.

"Part time mail clerk jobs? Are you sure you have the right place?" The secretary looking confuse.

"I'll handle them Bell-san." A tall dark hair gentleman came up towards them. "This way ladies." Then showing them the door inside the main building. So they follow him. Yana felt something very dark and didn't know where it was coming from. "Please have a seat." So they sat down. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba-san, the vice-president, of Kaiba Crop here."

"Oh nice to meet Kaiba-san. I'm Yugi Katsuya-san" Said she cheerful.

"And I'm Yana Moto." Said Yana was keeping her guarded up, because she felt something dark, but still not sure where.

"So you two are here for the mail clerk jobs, we posted yesterday at some of the high schools." Said Mokuba.

"Yes Kaiba-san." Said Yugi.

"Well you're the only two that showed up for the jobs, and because Bell-san didn't got the memo, so I guest you could have the jobs."

"Really thank you Kaiba-san."

"Yes thank you Kaiba-san." Yana looking at Mokuba, and felt the darkness getting stronger.

Mokuba smiled at them. "Good. I know the position was for afternoons, but another of mail clerks had her baby early and I need one of you to do full time days."

"I can do that Kaiba-san." Yana holding her hand up.

"Aren't you going to miss of you studies?"

"No, because I'm not from you country."

"Oh?"

"But I do have a work visa."

"Well as long you have a work visa, my I see it."

"Of course." Taking the visa out of her bag.

"Thank you" Mokuba taking the paper from her. "So you're Yana Motou, M,O,T,O,U, hum? And you're from Egypt."

While Mokuba was reading the rest of Yana's work visa, she felt the darkness again, then she homed on its location and finely noticing it coming from Mokuba. And then she thought to herself that this is not good.

"Looks like everything is in order. Come here 6:00am Monday, to sign you in and we'll show you the ropes."

"Thank you Kaiba-san."

"And for you Yugi Katsuya-san, you still go to school right?"

"Yes Kaiba-san."

"I'll have you to write down what are your short school days during the week, so you could work."

"Okay Kaiba-san." Yugi taking the paper from him. After 5 minutes she gave him the paper back.

"Thank you Katsuya-san." Mokuba looked at the paper. "So I guest we'll see you Wednesday afternoon then."

"Thank you once again Kaiba-san."

Yana looked at Mokuba and gave a fake smile. "Yes, thank you Kaiba-san."

"Oh no ladies thank you. See you both later."

Then Yugi and Yana got up and lifted the room. When they got out of the Kaiba Crop building, and walked home.

"That Kaiba-san is a very nice man don't you think?" Asked Yugi."

"Yes he is." But Yana knows that he's not.

"But I have this feeling, like that I meet him before, but it's my first I met him weird hum?"

"Maybe its dazes-a-view you're feeling."

"Maybe, but who knows."

Meanwhile back in the Kaiba Crop, Mokuba sat back on his chair and laugh. "Looks like my plan is working, I wonder if my dear big brother Seto Kaiba will notice little Yugi?" Then he pulls out the millennium ring out of his coat. "And that friend of hers Yana Motou-san or should I say Moto, trying to trick me with that u in her last name, oh please how stupid she thinks I am? But she had a millennium item on her, so that is an added bonus, I have to keep both eyes on Yami's little sister." Then he laughs even darker.


	25. Chapter 25: Taking some notes

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update had somewriter's block for this story.

What am I? Chapter 25

It was just after sunset when Yugi and Yana where a few feet away from the Turtle Game Shop, but Yugi stop Yana for a moment.

Yana looks at her weird and said. "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Yana, I need you to do a favor for me."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Please don't tell my dad wear we got jobs today."

"Why not?"

"Because my dad have been telling me for years at Kaiba Crop is a evil place that nothing good came from there, but I think he's just doesn't like big time companies taking over small business and he's also scared that well happen to him."

"But Yugi you shouldn't lie to your father, if it's something he disapproves of."

"I know but it's only for a month, so I can go with my friend Sammie and meet her folks. So please don't tell him, please?"

Yana knew this was wrong, then she looked at Yugi who was giving her a sad puppy-dog look, she rowed her eyes and said. "Ok Yugi I promise that I wouldn't tell him."

Then Yugi jumped up and hugged her. "Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you."

"Ok that's enough I don't know how much more of this mushy stuff I can take."

When the girls got upstairs, Yugi stopped before she opened the door and Yana looked at her, wondering why she stop like that.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"I smell food cooking."

"So?"

"So I'm usual the one who cooks here."

"Maybe your father is trying to help you out."

"I hope not he's an offal cook." Then Yugi open the door and pray.

"Ah, Yugi, Yana, you're back."

Yugi looked up and it was Yami at the kitchen. "Oh, hi Yami." She said shyly.

"You two just came in time, supper is ready."

Yugi looked around and notice her father wasn't here. "Where's my dad gone off too?"

"He has gone off to the post office, to pick up some packages. He'll be back soon."

Yana sniffs the food cooking in the pots and said. "I could tell you were busy, smells good Yami."

"Thanks sis."

Yugi was surprise. "You cooked dinner for us?"

"Yes, I did. To show our thanks, that you and your father letting us to stay here for a while."

"Thank you Yami, but you didn't have to do this."

Yami touched her hand. "Yes I have too, what kind of a man I would be, if I don't help a lovely young woman like you around the house."

"Oh Yami."

Yana rolled her eyes and whisper to herself. "Oh brother."

After dinner, Yami helped Yugi putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and then Yugi ran to her room to call her friend Sammie to see how she was doing.

"Hi Sammie it's me Yugi, how are you doing?"

"Fine, once my headache is gone this afternoon."

"What happen to you?"

"I'm not sure; all I could remember is leaving to store, going to the nurse's office and your goof ball of a cousin hitting on me."

"Yeah, I know he told, he thinks that you have the hots' for him."

"Yeah, in he's sick little dreams."

"Oh by the why I got the job you told me this morning, I start Tuesday."

"What job?"

"The one in Kaiba Crop, you told me you saw the notice for it yesterday. Remember?"

"Sorry Yugi I don't remember at all about that job. I must if have a really bad headache to make me forget like that."

Meanwhile outside in front of the shop Yugi and Yana were talking.

"Yana I can't believe how foolish you were, going there, and to makes things worse. You have to begin Yugi into this."

"I didn't have a chose Yami, her friend told about them hiring some students for short term work and she wanted it go. What could I say to her, don't go in there, the man from your past life, who raped and murder you, is in this building. She would of think that I was nuts."

"I know, we can't tell Yugi anything about who she was, but still she shouldn't be there."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she's not where near Kaiba, but his brother. I don't trust him at all."

"Mokuba? Why do you say that? I remember him being a good sole."

"Not anymore Yami, I felt something dark and power, inside of him. He look liked, he's was just a shell, hiding something evil inside. And I could swear he had a few millennium items, but I'm not sure if he has all the ones, that are missing."

Yami shake his head. "If it true Yana, what you say, about Mokuba. We have to be careful, around him. Is he aware of you or any of us?"

"Have a feeling he's an aware of me, because I had my necklace with me. I'm not sure if he knows about you yet."

"If he dose and me with out my puzzle we're in big trouble."


	26. Chapter 26: Reminded me of Someone

What am I? Chapter 26: You remind me of Someone

AN: Hey there, sorry its been awhile updating the latest chapter; My life have been very busy, having two babies close to each other in age and work, took most of my time. Hopefully I can still have this story going again, when both kids are at school...

For weeks Yugi and Yana were working at Kaiba Crop mailroom, putting the mail in baskets and taking them to each floor. While Yugi was at school, Yana was in mailroom putting Kaiba's mail together quickly before he show up his office. But she was running alittle late today.

"Shit this is not good." Yana just gotten off elevator and Kaiba's floor manager wasn't happy.

"Your late Motou-san, Kaiba-san just gotten in the building"

"Sorry sir, mail truck was late."

Floor manager rolled his eyes. "Just quickly drop of his mail and get back to work."

"Yes sir." She quickly went to Kaiba's office to drop off, but before Yana lefted she check to see if the bug she planted under Kaiba's computer weeks ago was still there, she checked it was there, then put the computer down and started to walk out of the room.

"Uh!" Yana ran into someone and fell to the floor, she looked up to see who it was and it was Kaiba. Yana felt scared seeing him so tell like.

"Kaiba-san are you alright." Asked floor manager and noticing Yana down on the floor. "Sorry sir, the mail girl was running late with your mail."

"That's ok." Then Kaiba looked at Yana. "Let me help you up Ms." offering his hand to her.

Yana didn't want to touch him, she wanted to kill him, but she knew this wouldn't help Yami until he can located his puzzle. "Thank sir and sorry for ranning into you." Then she took his hand and got up.

Kaiba looked at Yana's face. "Yugi?" He whisper to himself.

"Don't just stand there Motou-san, the mail can't move by it's self" Floor manager whispered to her. Yana quickly leave to the elevator. "Kaiba-san is evering alright?"

"Yes, she just reminded me of someone I use to know, please leave me be." Floor manager letfed quickly, Kaiba went to his deck and pull out a picture frame with old photo of Yugi, looking at her face hard. "Could that girl be Yugi's daugther?" Then he looked out his window. "If so, is our son here too?"


End file.
